


Potion Plunge

by psiphifan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Dubious Consent, F/M, Football | Soccer, Light Bondage, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Points of View, Potions Accident, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiphifan/pseuds/psiphifan
Summary: What starts out as a normal Saturday for Hermione Granger, Head Girl, in her 8th Year turns out to be a day she'll never forget!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been brewing in my mind and on the page for a while, but I'm finally ready to share it. It's shameless smut (if you're not into that, feel free to skip over this fic) that I think is turning into something with a little more feeling. It's not complete, but I wanted to share it to see if anyone wanted to see it continue beyond the main smutty parts. 
> 
> It's labeled as dubious consent and while Hermione does give explicit consent, she is under the influence of a potion, so that's why I tagged it as such.
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, I don't own any characters or the world of HP.

Hermione Granger stumbled into her ensuite bathroom with a horrible headache after sleeping at her desk all night with the pages of her Arithmancy book as her pillow. She could barely see -- the crick in her neck not making her vision any better. Her potions cabinet was meticulously organized within the undetectable extension charm she’d cast on the vanity: vitamins, birth control, pepper-up, essence of dittany, various antidotes, calming draught, bruise paste, dreamless sleep, Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, murtlap essence, etc.

She was searching for her pepper-up potion and her own pain relieving concoction especially for late night study sessions at her desk. The light streaming in rudely from her bathroom window of the Heads’ tower was partially inhibiting her ability to read and decipher one potion’s color from another. If Hermione had been more coherent when she finally found the bottles she was looking for -- a bubblegum pink and a vibrant red -- she would have cheered.

Her head cleared up after a few minutes as she prepared herself coffee with the muggle press that Harry had gotten her for her birthday a month before. He’d come to visit her at Hogwarts on a weekend away from Auror training where she and about twenty other students were finishing what was now called the 8th year. She was Head Girl. The 8th years had their own tower with the Head Boy and Girl on the highest floor of the dorms. She and Blaise Zabini had their own separate rooms and bathrooms and a shared common room.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the girlish giggle she could hear through her door as she poured herself a mug. There had been quite the parade of witches over sixteen through their common room during the past few months. Something that was even more intriguing was that usually Malfoy was one of the stars of these parades. Perhaps the Slytherins swung both ways? Not that it bothered Hermione at all.

She’d discovered her own sexuality over the summer after the war ended. She had given her virginity to a muggle neighbor she’d dated briefly after repossessing her parents’ house. He’d been kind and gentle, but too vanilla for Hermione’s taste.

Speaking of sex, she felt a throbbing against the seam of her jeans she was still wearing from yesterday and a rush of liquid in her knickers. It wasn’t her time of the month, she swore. Hermione checked her calendar and was right. Frowning, she headed into the loo to see for herself.

Peeling her white panties off, she saw that there were no red stains, just sticky arousal. As the cool air hit her nethers, Hermione gasped as another gush spilled over her thighs. She had to bite back a moan as the edge of her t-shirt brushed against her clitoris. Why was she feeling so aroused all of the sudden? Even her nipples were budding against bra and it made her want to scream and pinch them, or better yet, have someone suckle at them.

Her stomach dropped at that thought. Stepping out of her knickers and jeans, she rushed to the sink to grab her wand. Hermione took a breath to cast a pregnancy test charm when she saw the vials she’d taken earlier. Her jaw dropped. Instead of taking her specialized pain potion, she’d accidentally taken her handmade combination of a lubrication and arousal potion. She’d made the blend after having an arousing conversation about trying anal with her former, muggle boyfriend. She hadn’t been ready, but they’d broken up too soon to use the compound potion.

It was the same color as the pain potion… That explained her symptoms! Hermione was relieved not to be pregnant, but her throbbing pussy and hardened nipples were another story. Both arousal and fear peaked and she groaned in frustration. When would the potion wear off? The entire vial wasn’t meant to be taken all at once.

Perhaps, if she got herself off once or twice, she’d feel well enough to go back to studying and the arousal and lubrication would abate on its own.

Hermione strolled back into her bedroom with purpose, her swollen clit practically bursting for attention as her thighs rubbed lightly against it. It made her knees weaken as she approached her bed. It took much effort to strip the blankets off and settle against the cool sheets. She had enough reason left to dirty the sheets that were easier to clean than the quilt her grandmother had given her as a child.

A light sheen of sweat had developed across her skin in response to the arousal component of the potion. Hermione tried to focus on the symptoms so she could tweak the potion in her next batch, but as her finger brushed her clit, she lost all semblance of complex thought. A new gush of pussy juice flooded her thighs and dripped onto the bed.

Her nerves were on fire, pleasure rippling through her nipples and deep in her core. Her legs were weak, knees dissolving into jelly as she stuffed a finger and then another into her pussy with a loud squelch.

“Oh shit…” she gasped. Hermione had never been this wet, ever. Even in her most aroused state she’d never produced this much sensation or lubrication. Her eyes rolled back as an orgasm immediately thundered through her. She added a finger and lamented at their short length, wishing she had a vibrator or, better yet, a nice long cock to piston inside her.

***

Draco and Blaise were in the Head’s common room having some tea after their overnight guest had left. They shared no shame in their robes, sipping their earl grey. While the girl -- Naomi or Nadia -- had been enthusiastic, none of the Hogwarts girls seemed to have any experience. Draco could go for someone a little kinky, but all the younger and pureblood girls weren’t interested in anything adventurous. He and Blaise could only do so much together as a twosome, but a witch with a wet quim and more substance would be ideal for them to share.

A feminine yell broke through the otherwise peaceful common area. He and Blaise jumped up at the sound that had come from behind the Head Girl’s closed door. Draco hadn’t seen her emerge since yesterday morning for breakfast.

“Is she hurt?” he asked Blaise with concern. His formerly blood inferior and academic nemesis had grown on him since their childhood, or rather since the Yule Ball. It was because of Hermione Granger that he had questioned his family’s pureblood prejudice. She was brilliant, both magically and intellectually, and bloody gorgeous, especially when she toned the frizz down in her chestnut curls.

“We should probably check,” Blaise suggested, similarly worried about his quasi-roommate.

Another groan sounded when they stepped up to her door to knock. Then there was a whimper. Draco grabbed the door handle and pushed inside. What he witnessed stopped him in mid-step, jaw unhinged.

The Gryffindor goddess was writhing on her bed completely naked with three fingers shoved inside her dripping quim. Her pussy was like a faucet, cream leaking down her wrist and pooling onto the white sheets. Granger's eyes were closed, face contorted in frustration and pleasure.

Draco was harder than he’d ever been in his life at the sight of her pinching one of her nipples with her other hand that wasn’t buried in her sopping slit. He and Blaise stood there, mesmerized by the witch. It wasn’t until her eyes lazily opened that he remembered why they were there -- they thought she’d been in trouble!

Her eyes widened at their presence, but her pupils were swallowing her brown irises. She didn’t stop her motions, though, as they stood there agape. A second later, her eyes were rolling back as her hips violently shook and a near-scream ripped from her mouth. Draco’s mouth watered as he saw the cum literally pour out of her hole around her hand. He could even see her pussy lips contract and her button was engorged to where it must have been painful.

“Fuck,” he whispered like a prayer. Blaise looked at him, clearly aroused and confused by the display in front of them.

“Are you two just going to stand there?” Hermione slurred at them, now slightly more aware after her orgasm had dissipated. She hadn’t removed her hand from her cunt or from her breast.

“We--uhm wanted to make sure you were okay, Hermione,” Blaise said as smoothly as he could in the situation.

The witch bit her lip and her pussy slurped at her hand. “I’m not… I need help… Please!” Hermione moaned the last word.

“Tell us what you want, Granger,” Draco said huskily and approached the bed slowly. Her lust-filled eyes burned into him, breathing ragged. “You have to use your words, love.”

A moan lodged itself in her throat. “Please, I need you… either of you… both of you, I don’t care!”

“You need us to what?” Draco couldn’t help but purr. The fact that she was so far gone that she didn’t realize he was asking for consent turned him on even more. But he needed the consent. “If you need my tongue to drink up the honey spilling out of you and my cock to fill up your wet cunt, then just say the word, Granger.”

He glanced back at Blaise who was still by the doorway, except now his robe was untied and his hand was stroking his dark, turgid cock. He smiled wickedly at the Head Boy and turned back to the witch.

“Yes! Both! Eat me out, fuck me, I really don’t care!” she cried wantonly.

Draco smirked as he untied his robe and let it fall to his feet. She licked her lips, eyes roaming his body hungrily. He only allowed himself one pull on his cock or else he’d lose his load before Granger changed her mind.

Her digits were still lodged deep inside her quim, so Draco grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione squealed as she suddenly found herself staring into Malfoy's silver eyes over her flat stomach. He licked his sinfully full lips and then lowered his mouth down to her hand that had slipped out of her pussy and now rested on her hip. He sucked each one of her slick fingers and sampled her flavor.

Her entire body throbbed at the sensation of his wet mouth around her digits. It was almost unbearable, the emptiness of her womb, the hardness of her nipples, and the wetness between her legs.

“Malfoy, please!" she begged to her subconscious chagrin.

His smirk blurred as he disappeared and all she could see was the sunlight gilding his platinum hair. And she didn't care about who it was when he gave her soaking slit a hard lick from bottom to top.

“Fuck, you taste like Amortentia,” she heard him moan between her thighs. He started licking her in a frenzy, burying his face in her quim.

Hermione didn’t think her orgasm would stop as she kept squirting all over his face, drowning him in her juices. Even in her pleasurable reverie, she felt the bed dip beside her and saw Blaise sitting next to her, his cock dark, the head an angry red and leaking profusely. He took her hands that were desperately playing with her breasts and replaced them with his own.

When Blaise took a nipple in his mouth, Hermione exploded, her thighs clamping around Malfoy’s silvery gold head. Her legs turned to jelly as her most violent release of the morning had subsided into a hazy bonelessness.

Malfoy surfaced, panting, his cheeks pink and glossy with her expense. He gave her and his friend a lascivious grin. “Drowning in your cunt would have been the hottest way to die, pet.”

Blaise lightly toyed with her breast as she attempted to control her breathing, the throbbing in her body sated for the time being. When Malfoy leaned over her to kiss Blaise, her excitement doubled. She never knew it would be such a turn on for two men to kiss, but to see her juices being exchanged by two attractive blokes -- nevermind that they were Slytherins -- was making her cream the bed.

Their erections rubbed together and the two guys moaned in one another’s mouths. Blaise was still tweaking her nipple and Malfoy’s free hand reached over to brush against her again-throbbing clit. Hermione gasped at the onslaught of stimuli and felt her orgasm hit like the Hogwarts Express at full speed.

When she opened her eyes, the Slytherins were staring at her with unbridled desire. She could only imagine what she looked like and couldn’t care less. Hermione was so horny and if one of them didn’t fuck her soon, she thought she’d die from emptiness.

“You’re right, Draco, the combination of you two is Amortentia to me,” Blaise commented as he gave her breast a pinch. “And I think our kiss turned our little sex kitten on.”

He had the audacity to wink at her and Malfoy smirked. “I swear if you or Malfoy don’t fuck me in two seconds…. I-I.”

Malfoy didn’t wait for her to finish as the swollen head of his cock settled just at the edge of her sodden folds. “What will you do, pet?” he asked teasingly.

“I’ll deduct a hundred points from Slytherin,” she growled. He chuckled.

“Oh, well, Blaise, we can’t have that.” Malfoy slid himself into the hilt with that last word.

Hermione howled with pleasure, not recognizing her own voice. He was thick and exceptionally long, and on any other day, she probably would have been cowed by the size of him, but she was literally filled with magically-induced lubrication. The head of his cock bumped against her cervix and her toes curled.

“Salazar’s sack… Granger… You’re like fucking heaven or nirvana or something,” he moaned. When he pulled out and slammed back in with ease, it made the most obscene noise any of them had ever heard. She was so wet that she was beyond queefing. It was like a plug trying to stop a fire hydrant that was constantly spurting.

***

Malfoy was going to cum in the next two seconds. He was barely a minute inside her and he couldn’t help it. She was so wet and tight and she’d already started squeezing his cock so hard that he would lose himself to the intense pleasure of her cum coating his balls and cock in a thick, slippery layer of cream.

“Don’t stop!” she gasped.

“I’m gonna cum,” he panted. His release was blissful into her awaiting heat. He caught Blaise’s eye and his friend came over as he pulled out of the sweetest pussy he’d ever been in.

Granger glared at him but sighed as Blaise stuffed his thicker yet shorter dick inside her.

“Yes!” she cried as Blaise fucked her with wild abandon. Draco could see the cum squirt out of her every time his friend’s thick cock pushed back in, forcing the liquid, now partly his cum, out of her.

She was a sight to behold. Her feet were now planted on the bed, hips lifted and canting to Blaise’s thrusts. He was holding her ass in his tan hands and Draco saw that she was dripping like a loose faucet onto the bed sheets. Blaise was grunting and sweating, barely looking like he could hold on much longer.

Thank Salazar for his quick recovery and libido because she’d need something more than fingers inside her after Blaise finished. In the back of his mind, he wondered if she was in heat or something. He didn’t think witches got that like dogs or cats….

His semi-erect cock craved her honey again. Draco had a wicked thought that Granger, in her state of complete ecstasy, might agree to that no other witch had before. With a wicked grin, he stroked himself to the vision of his friend/lover emptying himself into the gushing witch. Blaise had lasted a little longer than he had, but Granger was whining again, her arousal still not satisfied.

“Let’s try this again, love… if you’re not too tired, that is,” he said, trying to make sure she was consenting.

***

Hermione could barely register Malfoy’s words with his hard cock still glistening with her cum bobbing beside her where he lounged. Instead of verbally answering, she grabbed the massive length and climbed on top of him, sheathing him in her slippery gash.

“Merlin’s balls,” he swore as she started to ride him as if he were a stallion. Malfoy was gripping her hips for dear life as she set a fast gallop atop him.

She felt like she was going to erupt like a volcano. Her entire body was aflame and molten from the potion and from the sex that she couldn’t get enough of to satisfy the side effects. Her nipples felt like they were made of glass and her clit was so sensitive that every brush against Malfoy’s pubic bone made her cum. Her body felt worn out yet energized. It felt completely hopeless.

Hermione realized that Malfoy was lasting much longer this time around. She was grateful because he was fueling her steady stream of orgasms fast enough that at this point she hoped she’d pass out from sheer exhaustion or dehydration. Tears pricked at her eyelashes as she rode the waves of pleasure into oblivion.

Malfoy pulled her down so that their chests met and her breasts rubbed deliciously against his hard muscles. The change in angle sent her reeling and she only barely comprehended what he’d gasped into her ear.

“Granger… I know you can’t get enough of us right now, so would you let Blaise penetrate you from behind? You’re wet and loose enough, it won’t hurt, I promise.” He nipped at her ear and made her moan.

She could barely get the word “yes” out as another orgasm shook through her. Being filled with two cocks sounded like the right solution to the madness her body was producing. The bed dipped as Blaise rejoined them.

Hermione felt a finger gently prod at her puckered hole, tracing the rim. She bucked back into the sensation as Malfoy's cock slammed into her. She was a moaning mess and just lost to the pleasure coursing through her body.

“Blaise!” she gasped as his finger slipped inside her back entrance slowly. Hermione could feel that she was definitely lubricated enough for anal penetration. Even the arousal component had allowed her to accept his first digit quickly followed by another. “Yes!" she cried as his finger fucked her from behind and Malfoy from the bottom.

Hermione felt nearly complete as they fucked her in tandem. Her nervousness over anal penetration turned into impatience for Blaise's dick in her forbidden hole. She reached back and found his swollen member and gave a tug so it got a creamy coating from her dripping pussy lips and brushed against Malfoy's length as it pumped back into her. The Slytherins moaned at the contact.

She could hear Blaise spreading her juices on his rod and it made her quim clench around Malfoy's cock that had stilled inside her. He hissed under her.

“I think she's ready, Blaise," he said in a strained voice.

After she nodded in agreement, she felt him spread her cheeks and his mushroom head press against her slick hole. When the tip entered her rear channel, Hermione gasped at the fullness. It wasn't really painful, he was just big.

Blaise waited for her to accommodate him, her sphincter spasming and then relaxing. Hermione wanted to be filled to bursting since it seemed like the only way to dissipate the arousal. She was impatient and pushed back onto the Head Boy's dick. He growled at the movement.

“Draco, pull out for a second," he gritted out. Hermione protested as Malfoy removed himself but not totally, the first inch of him sitting snuggly just inside her and pressing against the inside her mons.

Blaise slowly slid into her back channel until she felt unbearably full, and yet, not quite full enough. His balls were pressing against her arse cheeks, his warm front resting on her back.

“Please… please move!” She felt right on the precipice of something huge, something electric.

Blaise pulled out as Malfoy thrust back in. She felt a new wave of honey coat their cocks as she lost herself in the see-saw motions, the push and pull of them. The two blokes grunted their own pleasure as she enjoyed being penetrated by both magnificent rods.

Hermione screamed as a tidal wave of pleasure hit her, flooding her overstimulated body. She went limp, but her partners held her up between them. Their cocks were moving in and out in tandem and she knew they were getting close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments section! Thanks so much for reading!  
> There will probably be at least 2 more chapters.


	3. The Afterbath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please be warned there is mention of past trauma and abuse (consistent with Hermione and Draco's lives from the books) in this chapter, but nothing graphic.

Draco didn't know what he did to deserve this moment: sharing a more-than-willing witch with his mate by spearing her back and front. Granger was barely conscious now as he and Blaise lost their rhythm and were chasing their own orgasms. He groaned as he could feel his mate’s cock sliding in and out beside his, only a thin layer of tissue separating them. Her inner muscles were fluttering more around his steel-hard cock, coaxing the tightness in his balls out of his control.

“I’m cumming,” Blaise gritted out, his tan knuckles nearly white in gripping her hips.

Draco lost it as Blaise’s and Granger’s orgasms triggered his own. Her nails dug into his chest as he saw her entire body spasm as if she were being electrocuted. He saw a million stars as he exploded within her, covering her insides with cream.

Granger collapsed on top of him. Out of the corner of his barely open eyes, he saw Blaise pull out of her, at which she groaned, and they lay in a tangle of limbs and a pool of cum. Draco closed his eyes to rest for a minute.

He woke up a little later, not sure of the time, with Granger sandwiched between him and Blaise. His cock was semi-hard and still inside her leaking pussy. She sighed as he removed himself.

Granger was a mess. Pushing her hair back from her face lightly, he whispered to her, “Granger, can I clean you up?”

He wasn’t sure why he was doing it, but something about the situation called for him to repay her favor. She made a noise, a cross between a whine and a groan, that he took as agreement. Granger was light in his arms yet slippery from the combination of their fluids and sweat. Draco couldn’t help but take a whiff of her hair; she smelled like the ocean, a little musky and salty from their cum.

***

Hermione awoke with a soreness in all her muscles and with a flip of her belly, she realized she was being carried. She saw the shower in front of her and hesitated to look up at whoever was carrying her. Pale skin, white-blonde hair and then she was met with silvery eyes.

“Welcome back, Granger,” he seemed to purr with a smirk. She felt the rumble of his baritone voice against her skin and it caused goosebumps to spread across her arms.

Oh, right. And she was completely naked in his arms. Hermione groaned. She knew she should put up a fight, but she felt boneless.

“Can you stand, love?” She met his melting silver eyes in disbelief at the endearment. Not trusting her voice, she nodded.

Malfoy set her down on the tile and she immediately almost collapsed, her knees unable to support her. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. Only then did she realized that he too was naked as she felt his hard cock jutting against her hip bone.

“A bath then, yeah?” He led her to the edge of the bathtub so she was sitting, her back propped up against the side wall. She watched as he bent over to turn the faucets on, admiring his musculature rippling beneath his pale skin. Hermione felt a rush of arousal, her body still reacting to the potion, though with less urgency than before.

She knew she should be embarrassed; she should kick Malfoy and Blaise out of her room and report them to McGonagall for barging into her room. On the other hand, they had helped her. She’d asked them to shag her within an inch of her life and they did just as she asked.

Perhaps, her consent was dubious due to the potion’s effects, but Hermione couldn’t help but be thankful for their assistance and acknowledge that things really had changed after the war. Malfoy, especially, showed signs of being amicable, though she hadn’t interacted with him much since the school year started.

Deep in thought, she didn’t realize that Malfoy was waiting for the tub to fill and staring at her with some concern with desire swirling in his molten metal eyes. Hermione flushed a little and reached for her courage.

“Thank you, Malfoy. For this and for that…” she faltered at gesturing to the bedroom.

“Once in a lifetime shag?” he finished for her with a glint of something mischievous in his eye.

She took a breath and said, “Yes, that brilliant shag. To be honest, I never knew wizards could be so selfless in bed.”

He smirked, but there was a hint of a genuine smile. There was no animosity in his expressions anymore, she noticed.

“You haven’t been shagged by the right wizards, then, Granger. I never knew a witch could be so randy and wet,” he said, leering at her.

Hermione felt her nipples budding at the implication. She resisted the urge to cover herself up since he and Blaise had already done and seen everything with her. The bath was almost full, so she stood shakily and stepped into the warm water. Malfoy took her hand when she looked a little wobbly upon sitting down.

A thrill ran through her at his touch. He was so different than he was before the war. It made her suspicious, but at the same time, she knew how much he was influenced by his family’s beliefs. Malfoy had been a child soldier, forced upon pain of his mother’s death to do a mad man’s bidding. It didn’t mean that he wasn’t still arrogant, which she could tell he was by his swaggering demeanor.

Though, some of it was deserved, she had to admit. He was a fine male specimen, even with the scars littering his torso. She bit her lip to stifle a moan at the memory of him inside her.

“See something you like, Granger?” She rolled her eyes, but felt embarrassed at being caught staring and thinking about him.

“Join me, Malfoy?” His eyes lit up, but instead of stepping in by her feet, he stood next to her outside the tub. “What are you doing?”

“Scoot up, Granger. If I’m going to bathe you, I have to be closer,” he explained with a wicked grin.

Hermione made room for him behind her and he settled in with his long, lean legs on either side of her. His muscular chest pressed against her back, his persistent erection snuggling against her ass and lower back. Malfoy started running the washcloth over her shoulders, her chest, and when he reached her breasts, he didn’t touch her sensitive nipples. She held back a growl of frustration.

He washed her flat stomach and continued over her hips, ran the washcloth down one thigh and then brought it up across her pelvis to the other thigh. Malfoy washed her arms and then pushed her hair off her shoulders to wash her back. She was folded over as he rubbed down her spine and reached her tail bone. Gently, he rimmed her stretched arsehole, cleaning Blaise’s spunk, part of which had dried between her cheeks. Hermione moaned at this action, Malfoy’s cock twitching against her hip at the sound.

“Does our little sex kitten still want to play, then?” his voice rumbled in her ear as his other hand tweaked one of her nipples. She gasped and stood up quickly, grabbing the wall for support.

***

Granger glared down at him, the water cascading down her body. She looked magnificent, a goddess of the sea. Her arms were now folded over her voluptuous breasts.

“Malfoy, that’s not why this is happening,” she said angrily. Still dripping wet, she stepped out onto the tile and grabbed an empty vial from the sink. “This is why it’s happening. I took the wrong potion this morning. I had concocted this one for… for an ex-boyfriend when we wanted to try anal.”

His jaw dropped. “So that’s why… before… you needed…” he stuttered, his mind whirling with the implications of what he and Blaise had done.

“Yes, and I was too far gone to explain all that before. Fortunately, it’s wearing off and I feel more like myself again.”

“So this was all a mistake,” he sighed. “I knew it was too good to be true, that you wanted us.”

Draco felt her eyes boring into him. He finally met them, her expression now confused. “What was that?”

“Never mind, Granger.”

He stood up to get out of the bath and out of her life when she stood in front of him blocking his path. Luckily, his cock had decided to deflate at their argument and it was no longer obscenely pointing at her. Granger looked at him expectantly.

“We have been looking for a witch to share our bed, Granger. Blaise and I are together, if you haven’t figured that out.” He ran a hand through his damp hair. “All those younger witches… they don’t know what they want. They want to have a turn to ride on the Italian Stallion and the White Dragon, but we want someone in our relationship. We both like witches and each other… and I thought maybe you’d consider it.”

Granger looked bewildered. It was an expression he hadn’t seen on her before.

“That certainly explains a lot of what I’ve witnessed so far this term,” she said slowly. “Why would you want me, though? I’m a…a…” She extended her forearm where the slur was sloppily scarred into her skin by his aunt. “Which you constantly reminded me of over the years.”

He cringed at the word on her arm. Any hopes of continuing the best sex of his life lay dead in the wake of his past. Draco gathered his courage.

“That’s not me anymore, Granger. How can you think that when I had to watch her torture you? I was scared all that time. We all have our scars. I’m trying to accept mine as you have to confront yours,” he explained and extended his own forearm, the dark mark still visible like a lingering bruise.

To his surprise, she didn’t look horrified by the mark. He saw pity in her eyes… or was it sorrow?

“Quite a pair we make,” she said quietly, gesturing to their arms. He nodded, noting the choice of her words.

“I’ll leave you to get washed up, Granger,” he murmured, trying to step around her in the small bathroom.

“If I asked you to stay to help me finish washing up, would you?” Her brown eyes held sincerity that made him feel both guilt and hope.

Draco reached up to stroke her cheek. She didn’t pull away, but leaned into his hand. “You want me to stay, Granger?”

“Only if you call me Hermione, Draco.” He smiled like a fool.

“Sure, Hermione.” The syllables felt foreign on his tongue, but it was much less harsh than his guttural utterance of ‘Granger.’

His little dragon was stirring again, jutting out against his toned stomach. He saw her lick her lips at his desire reawakening.

“We don’t have to define this now,” she said huskily. His fingers tipped her chin up to look at him as he stepped closer.

“We can explore this, though. I’d also be willing to help you refine this incredible potion,” he remarked before bringing his lips to hers lightly. Draco only realized that he hadn’t kissed her until now.

He moaned as she deepened the kiss, her tongue sweeping along the seam of her lips. The soft skin of her stomach rubbed enticingly against his cock. Absorbed in their kissing, he didn’t realize she’d backed him up into the tub until his foot met the water. Hermione nipped his lip before bending down to pull the plug from the bath.

His cock bobbed excitedly at the full display of her still dripping back entrance and swollen pussy lips spread out before him. Draco automatically reached out to grab the globes of her ass, kneading them as she stood up.

“Do you know what you’re doing to me, witch?” She grinned conspiratorially. “You have no idea how sexy you are… especially when everyone knows you as a brilliant swot, but they haven’t seen that you’re gorgeous and cheeky.” He squeezed her arse at the last word.

Hermione gave a giggle. “I’ve never heard it put that way, but I’m glad you like it.” She faced him after turning the shower on.

He sputtered as she pulled him under the warm spray. “I’ll show you how much I like it, Hermione, if you want,” Draco murmured in her ear and kissed down her neck. She moaned, her hands buried in his hair.

He reached her nipples and dragged the flat of his tongue over one, the other being teased by his hand. She pressed herself against him, her nails raking over his scalp. He hissed at the slight pain and suckled harder. Hermione cried out and when he pulled away to give the other nipple the same attention, Draco saw her fingers playing with her clit.

He growled and replaced her fingers with his, tracing her wetness as his tongue worked on her other nipple. Once he had two fingers gripped in her deliciously wet pussy, she came all over his hand with a howl of his name. His first name escaping her lips in the throes of passion made him go wild with lust.

“Do you want me to shag you again, Hermione?” he asked over her heavy breathing.

“Yes, Draco, please!” He lifted her up and her legs secured her to him as he slid easily into her warm womb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's at least one more chapter already written for this fic, but I'm not sure if I should continue with the direction it's going or leave it be. I'll ask for your votes/comments after the next chapter is posted. Thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying it! 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments about this chapter too. I value all your feedback!


	4. Post-Potion

“You have the sweetest pussy I’ve ever been in, Hermione,” he breathed into her ear, nipping on the lobe. Her wet hair was sticking to his face and her own face. Draco felt enraptured by her now. He knew it was a potion making her so slick with need, but she just felt right wrapped around him. It went against all his previous experiences, besides with Blaise, and he didn’t think he’d ever get enough of her.

“Harder, please!” she begged him and he obliged, driving his long, stiff rod into her until she screamed her release, his cock in a stranglehold as her pussy tried to milk him. He gritted his teeth until her spasms ceased, rocking her through it. She was nearly limp in his arms, her panting breath tickling his neck.

Still nestled inside her, he brought her back under the shower spray and grabbed her shampoo. Draco had never cleaned a woman’s hair before, but it felt intimate and sensual as he lathered her scalp. The shampoo smelled like lavender and thyme, a heady yet relaxing scent he would now associate with Hermione.

“Mmmm, that feels good, Draco,” she cooed in his ear, her voice relaxed.

He smiled and said, “Close your eyes, love.” The soap rinsed out of her limp curls as he tipped her head back.

***

“What do we have here?” A deep, sleepy voice rumbled from the doorway.

Hermione peeked over Draco’s shoulder to see Blaise standing with his arms folded over his tanned chest. Her stomach flipped at the sight of him, upon remembering what he’d done to her earlier, something she’d never done with anyone else.

“There’s room for one more,” she suggested. Hermione felt Draco harden even more inside her and her muscles clenched around him.

“You’re not too tired, _nostra cara_?” Blaise asked as he stepped in behind Draco.

Hermione nearly denied it but knew that she was coming down from the potion’s effects and feeling raw inside. She bit her lip, taking a moment to think about what Draco had said before.

“Why don’t I watch you two for a bit while I rest?” She’d barely gotten the words out when Draco’s lips claimed hers in a seductive kiss. He set her on the closed toilet seat where she grabbed a towel from the cabinet above and wrapped herself in it.

Hermione felt a fluttering in her belly as the two wizards gazed at one another hungrily. She thought Blaise would go in for a kiss, but instead, he knelt in front of Draco. They were out of the shower’s spray and she heard Blaise say, “ _Che delizioso_ , is that Hermione’s honey I smell?”

Her pussy clenched around nothing. He gave her a sidelong glance and then licked Draco’s red, leaking head. The blonde let out a wanton moan as Blaise wrapped his lips around his impossibly hard cock. Hermione squirmed, trying to gain some friction when she felt her desire surge. Was this feeling still from the potion?

She saw Draco’s hand tug at Blaise’s cropped, dark hair, pulling at his scalp and made the Italian moan around his cock. Hermione became mesmerized by the rhythm Blaise set his head bobbing up and down. Even Draco’s hips were thrusting into the Head Boy’s mouth. Blaise’s hand moved down to palm his lover’s bollocks. Then, that same hand snuck behind to massage his arse cheeks and Hermione saw a tanned finger disappear between them.

“Fuck, Blaise…” Draco grunted as he came. Hermione observed Blaise’s throat bobbing, swallowing the seed. She bit her lip, trying to keep quiet at how sexy she thought the scene was.

Draco pulled him up and kissed him. Blaise pulled away to turn his head toward her as Draco nipped his neck and said, “You both taste divine together.” He grabbed a bar of soap and the two wizards lathered one another up, their drastically different skin tones making it a sight to behold for Hermione.

They emerged from the steamy shower and she handed each a towel. Hermione felt a little awkward now that her hormones weren’t out of control anymore. Before anyone could say anything, Blaise leaned in and stroked her face.

“You were beautiful, _nostra cara_. Thank you,” the Italian said in parting. She supposed that he was leaving it up to her to pursue anything more.

Her eyes met Draco’s sterling as he said, “I still mean what I said earlier, Hermione.”

A tremor ran through her at the implications. She couldn’t go back to studying, not after the morning and afternoon she’d had. Her body was sated, but her mind was whirring as she crawled into bed.

***

Draco collapsed onto Blaise’s bed and his lover crawled in next to him. He didn’t think he’d ever forget or want to forget what happened that day. He couldn’t ever look at Hermione Granger the same again. She was completely different from his idea of the Head Girl, swot, Golden Girl, prude, bookish, Gryffindor Princess. Sure, part of it was the potion, but she clearly had some sexual experience and had an open mind.

“She might come around, Draco,” Blaise said into his shoulder.

“How did you know?”

“I saw the look in your eyes. It was the same you gave me in sixth year, the same you gave her at the Yule Ball,” Blaise turned him to look in his eyes laying on their sides.

“How--”

“Draco, as much as you try to hide your emotions from the world, when you let your guard down, you’re easy to read in those moments.”

Draco grimaced at that. He prided himself on his Occlumency skills. “It’s not a bad thing, love,” Blaise added. “It shows that the people you truly care about will see you for who you truly are.”

He captured Blaise’s full lips with a tenderness that he hadn’t felt since the war. They fell asleep tangled together after gently snogging for a while. Draco hadn’t felt this worn out since quidditch conditioning a few months prior.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short chapter, but I'm still writing the next chapter and I didn't want to leave you all hanging for much longer. I'm trying to stay ahead of this story, so I appreciate your patience. Thanks again for all the comments so far! I've read them all but haven't gotten to respond to them. It seemed like most readers were interested in the triad moving into a relationship, so I will be continuing in that vein. 
> 
> Don't fret, though, there will still be more smut!


	5. Sixth Day Summons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this chapter a little too prematurely and forgot to include the last small interaction between Draco and Blaise at the end.

**** 6 Days Later ****

“ _Incarcerous._ ”

“Draco, stop,” Blaise commanded from his position on the bed. He was naked and tied to all four bed posts magically with Draco looming over him.

Draco frowned, his libido faltering at Blaise’s insistence. He muttered the counter spell and Blaise crawled to the edge of the bed. The Italian dragged his chin up so their eyes met: liquid mercury to steaming espresso.

“Love, you have to stop taking your frustration out on me. As much as I’ve enjoyed the undivided attention this week, we’ll just have to see if she’ll come around,” Blaise explained.

Draco knew he was right. Hermione hadn’t so much as spoken to him after the potion-induced tryst they had last weekend. He knew Blaise had spoken to her numerous times out of their Head Boy and Girl duties, but it had only been business-like. Draco had caught her glancing at him during classes, but only because he was sneaking glances at her when he thought she wasn’t looking. Now, it was Friday and he wanted to hear something from her.

He wanted her to tear all his hopes down and burn anything that was beyond a tentative friendship. If he was never going to see the all-consuming desire in her eyes, never see her fall apart in pure bliss again, never hear her moan, or feel her sweet quim around his cock. It would all be for someone else. His fist clenched at the thought of another wizard claiming her.

Draco had to let all that go. That’s why he was holding onto Blaise tightly like a buoy. When his lover had suggested that they bring another witch into their bed again, Draco threw a fit and stormed out of the shared dorm to release some tension by flying his broom around the quidditch pitch.

After that, he’d tied Blaise down and now he hoped the wizard wasn’t too frustrated with him. He could barely stand losing all hope for Hermione, he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to lose his best friend, lover, and confidant.

“What can I do, Blaise?” he asked before putting his head in his hands.

“Be patient, _amore mio_.” His friend rubbed his back as he remained slumped over in defeat.

Then, his heart leaped at the sound of Hermione’s voice. He’d never realized how lovely her voice was when she wasn’t being a swot in classes. Draco looked up to find a silvery floating otter in front of him and Blaise.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything, but could I have a moment to speak with you two in the common room?” the otter asked in her voice.

He found Blaise already standing with his arm extended to take his hand. With trepidation and excitement, Draco followed his lover out of the room. He could tell that Blaise was being strong for the both of them, but knew he wanted this as much as Draco did.

***

Hermione tried not to fidget as she waited for Blaise’s bedroom door to open. She hoped they would be amenable to her summons. The Head Girl had done a lot of thinking during the last week about what had transpired between her, Draco and Blaise.

The door opened to reveal the two wizards. Blaise looked like his usual self, but Draco looked like he’d barely slept. Nevertheless, the blonde wizard’s scent washed over her: bergamot and musk as well as a cleaner edge like he’d just showered. A rush of arousal shot through her belly and through to her nipples at the memory of their shower together. Hermione hoped they couldn’t see the nipples through her blouse.

She stood awkwardly, smiled, and gestured for them to sit on the sofa opposite her chair. Her lips felt dry all of the sudden, so she licked them. The motion brought Draco’s eyes to her mouth and ignited a fire in his mercurial gaze. He’d looked at her like that last time… her pussy released a gush that was sure to have ruined her knickers.

“What did you have to say to us, Hermione?” Blaise lead the conversation.

“Erm, right, well I’ve done a lot of thinking over the past week--” Draco scoffed at her statement. Her anger flared. “What, Draco?”

The blonde shook his head, his gaze on his hands in his lap. “Ignore him,” Blaise interjected.

Hermione nodded. “I’ve thought about what Draco offered last weekend.”

That got his attention. Draco’s eyes snapped to her and she fought against drowning in their melting metallic quality. “And?” he growled.

“And before I make any commitments, I’d like to start over.”

Blaise and Draco gave her quizzical looks.

“By that, I mean, since I was under the influence of a heavily concentrated potion last time, I want to see if I am still attracted to you both under normal circumstances,” Hermione explained. From the way she was feeling upon seeing them, though, she knew she was attracted to them.

Blaise was the first to recover from the slack-jawed shock, “So, erm, you want to sleep with us again?”

She smiled. “Perhaps not right off the bat, but I would like to get to know you both better and have things flow organically from there.”

“Like… a date?” Draco asked. His stare was suspicious and hopeful at the same time. Hermione couldn’t suppress her light laugh.

“I suppose you could call it that, Draco,” she supplied and watched his expression darken when she said his first name.

Blaise, ever the level-headed one, asked, “When would you like this quasi-date to happen, Hermione?”

“I-I thought, if you two don’t have any other plans, we could do it after rounds tonight,” she tried to say confidently enough without blushing. Hermione knew her face was probably flushed.

“ _Si, cara_. We would love that, right, Draco?” Blaise rubbed the blonde’s thigh. Draco nodded, seemingly in some sort of trance.

“Wonderful, well I’m headed down to dinner, so I will see you both after rounds,” she said cheerfully.

  
***

“Shouldn’t you be happier right now?” Blaise asked him.

“I don’t know how to feel. I wanted this so badly, but now I’m questioning why she would want it,” Draco sighed.

“Why’s that?”

“Because she shouldn’t want us… or at least not me. You’ve given her no reason to hate you. I’ve given her every single reason to reject me. Why would she want to shag me let alone be in a relationship? I don’t deserve her, Blaise.”

Blaise shook his head. “You need to let her decide her own worth. If she feels you and I are worth committing herself to, then we are lucky wizards. We have the potential to be with Hermione Granger and that’s enough.”

“What if I blow this for the both of us?”

“You won’t, _amore mio_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to leave you without a chapter for too long! However, this is a short one because I'm still working on the next chapter and don't want to get ahead of myself. I hate to leave you with a cliffhanger again, but I had to! Thanks for all the comments and love so far.


	6. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the wait! I couldn't decide where I wanted to end it, but rather than keep you in too much suspense, I'm posting what I have written.

Draco was reading when Blaise and Hermione returned from rounds that night. Blaise insisted on making them after-dinner drinks: amaretto coffee. He knew that his friend was trying to impress Hermione as well as put her at ease -- the drinks weren’t strong, barely a touch of liquor.

“This is absolutely divine, Blaise!” Hermione praised and Blaise winked at Draco. “Coffee was a delicacy growing up under my parent’s roof, especially during the summers. They preferred tea and always said coffee would stain my teeth. They were dentists after all -- teeth healers,” she explained.

“Very interesting, Hermione. The Italians have _caffè_ everyday and I haven’t seen anyone with stained teeth.”

“I’m sure they all take care to clean their teeth, magical and muggle alike.”

“How are your parents?” Draco asked, trying to be friendly.

He saw her face crumple and immediately knew he screwed up. She seemed to compose herself well enough to say, “They--they still haven’t recovered their memories that I wiped during the war…” Then, the tears started flowing down her face.

Draco caught Blaise’s helpless stare. “I’m so sorry, Hermione, I had no idea….” He tried to amend what he’d done, but she was uncontrollably sobbing.

Usually his first instinct when a witch was crying would be to leave her alone, but with Hermione, he went over to her. He knelt before her and took her hands in his. A second later, she was in his arms and crying into his button down. He tried to not be smug at the circumstances that brought her back in his arms and tried to remember that he’d made her cry.

“I’m so sorry…This is all my fault,” Draco repeated like a mantra in a whisper into her mane of curls.

A few minutes later, she resurface and gazed into his eyes. “You’re wrong,” Hermione said.

“What?”

“It’s not all your fault, Draco. You didn’t know… The war wasn’t your fault and my actions to protect my parents weren’t either. We all did what we had to do to save the ones we loved,” she explained, her red-rimmed eyes trained on him.

“I can’t let myself off that easily, Hermione. I fought for the Dark Lord, I did things that I didn’t want to do, that I knew were wrong. I tried to kill the headmaster! We almost killed you with Fiendfyre. If Potter hadn’t saved me….” A shudder went through him at the onslaught of memories, his eyes closed against her pure honey-brown gaze.

“Draco, please look at me,” Hermione said. He struggled to open his eyes, but her hands cupping his face made them widen. “You are not the sum of your rights and wrongs. We’ve all done things we regret. Don’t let those mistakes rule the rest of your life. Your decisions from now on are what matter the most in the aftermath of everything that happened in the war. I see that you are not a bad person, Draco Malfoy. Yes, you were a bully and you were forced to fight for darkness, but you were repentant. That’s why I testified for you. That’s why I’m here now.”

Draco froze in shock, blinking like a madman. He had the strong urge to kiss her, but knew that wasn’t right in this situation. Instead, he held her closer and buried his face into her voluminous hair and the warm skin of neck. He felt himself hardening at the scent of her shampoo and the memory of their shower together.

“You have no idea what that means to me, to hear that, Hermione,” he murmured into her neck. To his surprise, her grip on him held true as she stroked his spine.

***

Hermione woke up encased in warmth. As she became more aware, she realized that warmth was a person. She looked up and platinum blonde hair tickled her nose. Malfoy… Draco.

Her stomach flipped, but in a good, anticipatory way at their positioning. At some point, he’d laid them back onto the sofa. Her face had been resting in the crook of his neck, her pelvis facing his hip bone, the sofa cushion soft against her back. Draco twitched in his sleep and pulled her closer so that she was nearly sprawled on top of him.

She silently gasped at the feel of his erection jutting into her hip. Her pussy clenched at the possibilities of his arousal. Across from them, she saw Blaise in the chair where she assumed he’d slept, but his dark eyes were watching her. He gave her a slight, curious smile.

“Blaise is quite the voyeur,” Draco’s voice rumbled from beneath her. Her nipples seemed to tighten at the gravely depth his voice took on from waking up.

Hermione met his silver eyes, dulled with desire that threatened to swallow her whole. She bit her lip and saw something flash through his expression and then quickly return to its mask.

“I’m sorr--”

“No, _cara_. Don’t finish that apology,” Blaise commanded, shaking his head. “Everything last night happened for a reason, there’s no need for apologies. We are still getting to know you and vice versa. It will take time and understanding to connect fully.”

She swallowed thickly and nodded. “Would you like to go down to breakfast, or would you prefer Blaise and I cook for you?”

Her eyes widened at the offer. “You cook?”

Lazy smirks appeared on both the Slytherins’ faces. Hermione decided the effect was offensively handsome and no one had the right to look that sexy upon waking, let alone two wizards who were interested in her.

“Only if I can help you,” she said decisively.

Draco had a devilish grin on his face as he allowed her to sit up. “Don’t trust us, Gra-- Hermione?”

She shook her head. “I want to help, to see how you cook. The only magical people I’ve seen cook are Mrs. Weasley and house elves.”

Blaise started to work on the frittata as Draco prepared the _fette biscottate_ to bake. Hermione observed them, working in tandem with their wands, but also their hands sometimes. The wizards put Hermione to work by instructing her on how to make the espresso. She listened carefully to Blaise’s instructions as he double-tasked the frittata and her tutelage.

It took her a few attempts to make a passable espresso, but she felt accomplished when she took a sip and nearly moaned at the pleasurable difference between the batches. They fell into companionable silence as they enjoyed their frittatas around the breakfast bar. Draco’s pastries were still baking, so they sat sipping their espresso while they waited.

“The frittatas were _trés bien_ ,” Draco remarked to Blaise, giving him a peck on the lips.

Hermione flushed and then her nervousness around the two wizards crept back in. “You speak French, Draco?”

“ _Oui, ma chérie_ ,” he supplied with a smirk. The endearment didn’t go unnoticed by Hermione. “The Malfoys are French, after all.”

“I wish I spoke another language.”

“You mean the famous Gryffindor swot only knows one language?” Draco teased, his chrome-colored eyes twinkling.

She blushed. “Unless you count Ancient Runes as another language,” Hermione defended herself.

“Not very practical, Miss Granger,” Draco reprimanded, sounding like a professor. A rush of arousal went through her at the thought of him being an authority figure. Something was definitely wrong with her…. No, it was normal to be turned on by certain things. Maybe she had some sort of a fetish -- after all, she was a notorious teacher’s pet.

Blaise rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, “Now I have to deal with both the notorious swots in this school?”

“You know you love our brains, Blaise,” Draco retorted. The Italian laughed and nodded.

“Teach me something in French, Draco,” Hermione asked, feeling inspired. She noticed his eyes darken a little as he thought about what he would say.

“ _Tu peux_ ,” he said, gazing at her intently.

“ _Tu peux_.”

“ _Me prendre dan_ s,” Draco pronounced flawlessly.

“ _Me pre-ndre dans_ ,” she attempted, stumbling over the first word. Hermione sounded it out and then Draco nodded.

“ _Tout les sens_.”

“ _Tout les sens_.” Draco licked his lips.

“ _Bien_! Now all together: _Tu peux me prendre dans tout les sens_.”

Hermione took a deep breath and said, “ _Tu peux me prendre dans tout les sens_.”

“ _Trés magnifique_ , ‘ermione!” Her heart skipped a beat at his accented pronunciation of her name.

“What did I just say, though?” she asked, confused. Draco gave her what she would have classified as a Malfoy smirk a week ago, but now it was more like a roguish grin.

“It means, ‘You can take me in every way,’” he drawled with a wink.

Her mouth fell open and a blush crept over her neck and cheeks. She didn’t know what to say. On one hand, Hermione knew he was pushing his luck, trying to test her boundaries. On the other, she was definitely turned on by it; the language and innuendo.

Blaise looked like he was going to protest with Draco’s choice in phrase until he made eye contact with her. “Is that something you want, _cara_?” he chimed in, that same dark look in his eyes.

Hermione bit her lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please don’t judge me too harshly on the translations! It’s all from Google and I don’t speak either language at all. If any native/proficient speakers have any corrections, please let me know in the comments section!


	7. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting! It will probably be at least a week or two between chapters since I'm no longer ahead of what I'm posting. Thanks for reading!

_“It means, ‘You can take me in every way,’” he drawled with a wink._

_Her mouth fell open and a blush crept over her neck and cheeks. She didn’t know what to say. On one hand, Hermione knew he was pushing his luck, trying to test her boundaries. On the other, she was definitely turned on by it; the language and innuendo._

_Blaise looked like he was going to protest with Draco’s choice in phrase until he made eye contact with her. “Is that something you want,_ cara _?” he chimed in, that same dark look in his eyes._

_Hermione bit her lip._

***

“Yes,” she said, her voice came out a little breathier than she’d like. Hermione saw Draco lick his lips. “However, I can’t jump into this blindly… like last weekend. Like I said, I want this to happen organically. Not under the effect of a potion or put any unnecessary pressure on us.”

Blaise sighed loudly. “Cara, you realize that once this goes public that there will be a dragon’s weight of undue pressure on us, right?”

Anxiety started to close in on her when she thought of Harry and Ron getting wind of this in the press. A flashback from the Triwizard Tournament, slander about her “relationships” with Harry and Krum splashed across the Daily Prophet. Her anger at Rita Skeeter simmered in her veins. Her revenge hadn’t been enough in her opinion, and she bet if Skeeter got wind of her affair with the Wizarding Britain’s most eligible pureblood bachelors, it would be front page news.

A warm touch on her hand brought Hermione back to the Slytherins in front of her. Blaise’s darker skin complemented her golden-hued complexion from the summer sun.

“What has you shaking, _cara_?”

Unbidden, hot tears formed in the corners of her eyes. “The lies that Rita Skeeter perpetuated about me in the Prophet during the Triwizard Tournament… I just don’t want that to happen again.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco abruptly stand, his fists tightly clenched at his sides. Blaise laid his other hand on Draco’s forearm, which stopped him in his tracks. Hermione saw his knuckles go white.

***

If he couldn’t hide his emotions behind his mask of aristocracy and Occlumency, Draco liked to be alone. He couldn’t hide his guilt and shame from Hermione. Not now, not when he wanted this relationship to gain some traction.

“Draco,” Blaise said softly admonished. He sat back down stiffly; Blaise’s hand still rested on his forearm, covering where the Dark Mark was hidden beneath his sleeve.

“What is it?” Hermione asked, her eyes wide and a little red. Draco could barely meet her gaze without his self-hatred burning in his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Hermione… I helped Rita with those lies. I have no excuse, really.” He hung his head.

Draco couldn’t look at her. He didn’t want to see the anger marring her face. He’d already gained her forgiveness for other crimes, but this betrayal may put her over the edge.

“I imprisoned her in her animagus form,” Hermione said, volume barely above a whisper. “She was unregistered and a beetle.”

“How?” Blaise asked, his expression neutral but curious.

“In a jar.”

“To be fair, you could turn Draco back into a ferret,” Blaise suggested dryly. Draco made a choking sound.

“I thought he was quite cute as a ferret, so he might enjoy that,” Hermione smirked.

Draco finally looked at her. She was teasing him…. She wasn’t upset with him? Was this some sort of swotty torture?

“Sometimes I think you’re so much more Slytherin than Gryffindor, _cara_.”

Hermione smiled. “I like to think I’m a good combination of all the houses, Blaise. And, Draco, I already knew. Rita told me, but you were only one of her many sources of material.”

He gaped at her. “I'm not saying what you did wasn't wrong, but I already told you, Draco. Not everything is your fault. Did you do some horrible things to me and others? Yes, but I’m no angel either. I took my revenge on Rita in a terrible way. Even Ron bullied me before I became friends with him and Harry. Ron abandoned us during the war, but I forgave him. I know you’ve done some penance and I know what some of the younger students whisper behind your back. I don’t want to perpetuate any hatred. We fought for peace and I want to keep it.”

Draco tried to argue, tried to say anything, but nothing escaped his lips. He nearly swallowed his tongue when she walked around the breakfast bar to stand next to where he was sitting and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Let me ask you a few questions. If I’m satisfied with your answers, you’ll have nothing to worry about as far as any hostile feelings from me. Ready?”

He nodded stiffly and was rewarded with a smile from her. Hermione was going to test him? On what?

“Do you, Draco Malfoy, wish any harm to muggle-born witches and wizards?”

“No, I don’t,” he said vehemently.

“Do you plan on using Dark Magic for any purposes now or in the future?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Do you believe muggles are inherently inferior to wizards?”

He cursed himself inwardly. Draco was doing so well before that last question. He saw Blaise give him a warning look and stand to intervene. He knew why she was asking, but he didn’t know what answer he could give that wasn’t an outright lie. All of his hopes were sinking like lead in his gut.

“Most wizards, especially pure--”

“No, Blaise, it’s okay. If I’m completely honest, I don’t know what to believe anymore. I don’t know much about muggles and I haven’t had the chance to do so since the war....”

To his utter shock, Hermione grinned widely. “I greatly appreciate your honesty, Draco. And, if you’re willing, I would love to tutor you and help you get to know muggles and their world. I may not speak another language, but I know muggles.”

“I’d like that, Hermione,” he said, nodding. He laid his hand over hers that was on his shoulder.

And Draco really did mean it. He knew that if anyone could teach him and help make him a better man and wizard, it would be Hermione Granger.

“Blaise, what were you saying?” Hermione asked.

He saw the Italian pale out of the corner of his eye. “Erm, well, I was going to say that most pureblood families don’t have any contact with muggles or their world and, obviously, highly discourage any contact for their children. My mother was a bit of an anomaly, though. She’s had a few muggle paramours over the years.”

“I suppose that makes a lot of sense,” she said looking pensive. “Have you ever gone anywhere in the muggle world, Blaise?”

The Italian thought for a moment. “I believe I went to a muggle restaurant once when my mother’s paramour took us out to dinner when I was a boy. This was before Hogwarts.”

Hermione lit up at this response. Draco could practically hear the thoughts in her head spinning. “I have a fun idea! I’ll have to get permission from McGonagall, but I think that since we’re of age we could do it when the rest of the students go to Hogsmeade.”

He didn’t realize it at first, but he was nodding along with her.

***

Hermione couldn't wait until the following weekend. Professor McGonagall turned out to be very receptive to her idea of exposing the two Slytherins to the Muggle world as long as the Head Boy and Girl still performed their Hogsmeade duties before and after their trip.

After a full week of classes and trying to deepen her friendship with Draco and Blaise, it was finally Friday and she felt like skipping down the corridor to the Head’s tower. The portkey in her hand fueled her excitement. She’d just received it from McGonagall who had put in a special request with the Portkey Office at the Ministry. Plus, being the Golden Girl had its perks that Hermione rarely used to her advantage.

When the Headmistress had handed her the portkey, Hermione had almost laughed with delight. It was a whistle. Someone at the Ministry had a good sense of humor when it came to the portkey's relevance with its destination, at least. Hermione also had some muggle clothes shipped by post for Draco and Blaise to wear on their excursion. She hoped they’d be pleased with her style choices for them muggle clothes or not.

Hermione was bursting with nervous energy as she entered the tower and found the common room empty. Blaise’s door was ajar, though and she assumed he was catching up on some studying before the weekend. She peeked around the door frame to find him sitting at his desk.

Although, he must have fallen asleep because he eyes were closed, his breathing deep, and his head tilted back to lean against the high back of the chair. She stifled a giggle as she prepared to wake him up, but then he released a tortured moan, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

“Fuck, Draco… Your mouth… Shit, do that again. Your throat almost feels like Hermione’s arse,” he said huskily.

Hermione gasped at her mention and Blaise’s eyes flew open to see her eavesdropping. His pupils were swallowing his dark irises and when he made eye contact with her, he groaned, “Cumming! Aw fuck…”

“Merlin, Blaise that was fast,” Draco’s voice came from under the desk after a few tense seconds.

Hermione was frozen in the doorway. Her heart was beating a harsh tattoo against her ribs. Even when Draco’s platinum head, hair in disarray, came into view, she couldn’t move.

“You know I love an audience, Draco.” The blonde planted a searing kiss on the Italian’s lips and turned to see what Blaise meant.

“Well, well, well…” Draco purred at her and she felt her stomach drop and her pussy released a gush into her knickers, which were now ruined. The blonde licked his lips and her nipples tightened in response.

Hermione was mortified and turned on. She finally felt like whatever spell she was under had been removed and she could move her feet. Running into her bedroom was even more embarrassing, but she didn’t know what else to do!

Locking herself in and casting a silencing charm, Hermione peeled off her clothing and knickers and she realized it was reminiscent of two weeks ago when she’d taken the wrong potion. She couldn’t let that happen again, not yet, not when everything seemed to be going well with the two Slytherins.

It only took two swipes of her clit and one finger thrust inside her pussy for her to cum all over her hand. And she was still frustrated. How would she get through their excursion tomorrow with the memory of what she’d just witnessed replaying in her mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think the muggle excursion is? Any guesses?


	8. Night and Day

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night to a fine layer of sweat coating her body. She was still naked from her earlier release, too embarrassed to face the two Slytherins she’d witnessed basking in oral pleasure. Memories of Blaise’s tortured moan and Draco licking his lips made her clit throb.

Motion outside her door made her freeze. The moon lit up the sky outside her window, so it couldn’t be the wizards she lived with, right? A pang of jealousy ran through her at the thought of some pure-blood princess sneaking out of their room after a night of debauchery. She got up after the commotion continued, throwing on her silk robe.

“Fuck!” a male voice cried out in a whisper.

“Draco, stop,” Blaise hissed. She knew their voices even lowered through the door.

Hermione heard more shuffling near her door. “I want to make sure she’s okay,” Draco argued.

“She’s just embarrassed, you twat!”

“Let me check, Blaise!” Draco begged. Hermione rolled her eyes at their antics.

Her anxiety about their situation wasn’t gone, but she knew she should intervene. It didn’t seem like Draco was going to get up and she warded her bedroom at night -- a habit from the war -- so he wouldn’t be able to pass the wards and might hurt himself in the process.

***

Draco pushed Blaise away in a part playful and part serious manner. All he wanted to do was check on the witch. He realized he’d overstepped his boundaries when after sucking Blaise off. She’d ran off like she’d seen a troll, but he knew she wasn’t disgusted, that was plain from the arousal written clearly on her face. They should talk about it, though.

He heard a slight sound to his right and his jaw dropped at the sight of Hermione. The moonlight streaming in from the window created a silvery halo around her curly hair, her hands were on the flair of her hips, and her robe cinched at the waist made her look like a polished hourglass.

“What are you two doing out here?” she asked, her voice a bit husky from sleep.

Draco’s mouth was still open from the awe of her standing before them, but he couldn’t speak. Luckily, Blaise had the sense to answer her.

“We’re sorry for disturbing you, _cara. Buona notte_.” Blaise had grabbed his arm, pinching the soft skin inside his elbow.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay after… what happened earlier,” Draco said, finally finding his voice.

“Thank you, Draco. I suppose I’m still new to all this. With the dynamics, it’s a bit confusing and mind-boggling.”

“How do you mean, _cara_?” Blaise had stopped pinching his arm to chime in.

“Well… You and Draco are already together and if I join in, I suppose, I don’t quite understand my place in the relationship. I’d never want to get in between you two--”

“Ah, but _cara_ , let me interrupt you. ‘In between us’ is exactly where we want you,” Blaise smirked, his eyes darkening in the silvery glow.

“It’s a balance, Hermione,” Draco added. “There is no Blaise and me when you’re with us. It’s you, him, and me; all of us together. We can still be intimate without all three of us, but there isn’t a dominant couple when it comes to a triad. It will involve a lot of communication, which I know I’ll have to work on, but if you run away like you did earlier, we can’t talk about how you’re feeling. That’s why I was concerned.”

She bit her lip, her eyes searching for words. He had to clench his fists to keep from striding over there to free her lip and kiss her.

“I guess I’ll only truly understand when we’re in this together. We have a big day tomorrow, so we should get some sleep,” Hermione said calmly.

His mind was aflame with hope. Did that mean she was officially going to join them? Part of him wanted to invade her mind with his developed skill of Legilimency that he’d taken an interest in over the summer already having mastered Occlumency, but he knew it wasn’t right. She’d let them know in time. Draco simply didn’t want to wait.

He stood in the darkness for a second after she closed the door. Blaise tugged gently on his arm. Draco automatically followed him, but his mind wouldn’t stop obsessing.

“Come on, Romeo. I’ll suck you off so you can fall asleep,” Blaise whispered.

***

Hermione felt lighter when she woke up with the sun the next morning. Everything she needed was packed up in her handy beaded bag (with an undetectable extension charm) and she smelled a delicious aroma wafting from the common room kitchen. Her body betrayed her as she thought of the two delectable wizards whom she’d caught in a steamy situation last night. She was practically humming with erotic energy, but she was excited for their excursion never the less.

She donned a green tank top with a smirk as well as some fitted jeans. Hermione wasn’t sure how the two wizards felt about muggle clothing, but they’d find out soon enough. With a flutter in her belly, she strolled into the kitchen, head held high.

“ _Buongiorno, cara_!” Blaise called from over his small cup of espresso.

Draco was leaning over the stove with his back facing them. Blaise winked at her and pushed an identical cup of espresso that he’d kept warm under a stasis charm into her hands. She daringly blew him a kiss, to which he responded with a Cheshire cat-like grin.

“ _Ma chérie_?” Draco called from the kitchen. When she didn’t respond, Blaise cocked his head to prompt her to respond.

“Yes?” she said with a blush.

“Would you like a _crêpe_?”

“Oh, erm, _oui_!”

“What kind would you like? _Fraise? Chocolat? Framboise?_ ”

Hermione bit her lip. “ _Chocolat_ , please,” she said sweetly. Draco finally turned to her, his profile angular yet strong. His tongue darted out to make his lips glisten as he smirked, his eyes sparkling with unspoken promises.

Her mouth went dry and she downed her espresso to avoid Blaise’s amused stare. It didn’t help her racing pulse, but it did quench her thirst. Hermione seriously hoped she could get them out of their comfort zone today as a sort of revenge for making her feel uncomfortable -- as well as hot and bothered -- consistently.

“ _Voilà!_ ” Draco said presenting her with perfect crepes complete with a light dusting of powdered sugar. Her mouth watered immediately.

She couldn’t suppress the low hum of approval as she took the first bite. Both wizards, of course, had shit-eating grins. Rolling her eyes and trying not to give them any satisfaction, Hermione enjoyed her sweet breakfast. She licked her lips and savored the remaining chocolate on her tongue.

“Are you two ready to go?” she received simultaneous eager yet suspicious nods from the Slytherins.

***

Draco eyed the garment that Hermione had just handed to him. Blaise’s was identical. He felt her gaze on him, examining his and Blaise’s reactions to the muggle clothing. It looked modern and felt like no material he’d ever worn before. The shirt was almost slippery to the touch, yet still soft. The colors were Slytherin-esque, of course. He smirked and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

She bit her lip, which he interpreted as being unsure. Draco stripped out of his button-down and slipped on the muggle shirt to assuage her doubts. Much to his pleasure, she released her bottom lip and her mouth hung open in appreciation of his bare torso before she closed it and blushed. Blaise had followed his lead and Hermione’s blush deepened in her cheeks and spread to her neck and décolletage.

“Fit… erm they fit just like I thought they would,” she stammered.

Draco grinned. “What do you call these, Hermione?” he asked, looking down at the pattern and semi-familiar words on the front of the shirt.

“It’s a part of a kit, which is what footballers wear. Football is similar to Quidditch in many ways and you’ll get to see it played firsthand today,” Hermione explained in her swotty voice. Merlin help me, he thought, why do I find it so sexy?

“Where’s yours?” Blaise chimed in, appraising her figure.

She pulled out a green pullover from her small beaded bag. Draco didn’t think that she couldn’t get any more brilliant, but she was. That bag was quite a magical feat.

“As for ground rules for today: We will leave as soon as all the students are off the carriages in Hogsmeade and return no later than 3:00 p.m. When we get to the muggle world, you will not perform any magic of any kind -- with your wand or wandless, understand?”

“Cara, you know we’ll follow your every direction, but I think your assertiveness is turning Draco on a bit too much,” Blaise sniggered at him.

Draco shot him a warning glare and couldn’t face Hermione with a stiffy in his pants. He stalked off into their bedroom to adjust the issue and calm himself down. From the bedroom, he could hear Blaise and Hermione’s conversation.

“Were you joking?”

“Not at all, Draco has a bit of a thing for dominance and submission. He’s usually the dominant one, but on a separate level, he likes being told what to do. It’s part of his attraction to you,” Blaise explained.

“Oh,” Hermione said. She didn’t sound disappointed or turned off; it was simple curiosity.

He was excited and nervous about this excursion. Football sounded like an interesting sport, even if it was muggle… Draco shook his head, reprimanding himself for that prejudiced attitude. He had to keep an open mind if he was going to keep Hermione’s interest in their triad. He went back out into the common room and they proceeded out of their tower.

***

Blaise was trying to hurry through unloading the carriages of students. Even though he was in a hurry to start their muggle adventure, he couldn’t help but admire his fellow Head’s patience. There was a third-year Ravenclaw girl sobbing in the middle of the bridge to Hogsmeade whom she was trying to comfort. He vaguely remembered that the girl was a twin, both of whom had opposite personalities. The sobbing twin was the more sensitive one and prone to being left out by her sister.

“She’s something else, isn’t she?” Draco said from his side.

“Mmhmm,” Blaise hummed in agreement.

So far, he hadn’t been too forward with his intentions toward Hermione; he’d mostly been trying to rein in Draco’s mood swings. For a master of Occlumency, when it came to love, Draco didn’t stand a chance of completely hiding his emotions.

Blaise, on the other hand, had to tamp down his feelings to help control Draco’s. He was accustomed to this, even with his mother’s freedom with love -- he’d lost count of her husbands -- Blaise never built relationships with his numerous stepfathers, especially since he’d gone to Hogwarts. He hadn’t wanted to get attached unless he knew the wizard would be around for longer than the rest. Draco had been the only constant relationship Blaise had besides with his mother.

When Hermione sidled up to him and Draco, he felt complete. Perhaps, remembering what she’d said last night, if Blaise asserted his emotions a little more, Hermione would understand that her place was between them more. Casually as he could, he slung an arm around behind her, his long fingers finding a home in the curve of her waist.

The autumn day was cool yet not unpleasant. Hermione’s body heat, which he pleasantly noted that she didn’t even attempt to pull away from his advance, felt luxurious against the fall breeze. They took a carriage to the gates of the Hogwarts grounds where they could use the portkey.

“What is that, Hermione?” Draco asked.

“It’s a whistle, a modern version of the one Madam Hooch uses. Ready to go?” she asked brightly.

Blaise nodded along with Draco. She held out the whistle and they each held onto the small object. The warmth of their palms together delighted him as the portkey activated. Blaise felt that familiar yet unpleasant jolt in his navel as they whisked off to the muggle world.

To say he was disappointed as they arrive at their destination would be an understatement. Blaise was hoping to see roaring fans like at the professional quidditch games, but they were in the middle of some kind of train yard. There was a large building in the vicinity, though.

“Do they play this sport on a train?” Draco said in confusion, glancing disapprovingly towards the train cars and railroad tracks.

Hermione laughed. “No, silly. We have a short walk to the stadium. Welcome to Norwich City, boys!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dodges rotten fruit and veggies* Sorry for such a long wait! I was on vacation and then back at work, so you know how that goes... Also, don't hate me for not quite getting to the football description yet! A few of you guess correctly, so extra kudos for you. 
> 
> Another note: I am an American, but absolutely love soccer/football -- I played soccer for 15 years before my knees gave out on me. My boyfriend is the one that religiously follows all sports and especially the British Premier League, so don't judge me too hard on the teams. I picked Norwich City because of the green color of their jerseys and now they're back in the PL this year.


	9. Football Game

_“Do they play this sport on a train?” Draco said in confusion, glancing disapprovingly towards the train cars and railroad tracks._

_Hermione laughed. “No, silly. We have a short walk to the stadium. Welcome to Norwich City, boys!”_

***

Draco saw the crowd filing into the large oval building with a river just beyond it. So far, it wasn’t very impressive, at least as much as the Quidditch World Cup. He recognized the green and yellow jersey he was wearing on other muggles. 

He filed away some of his thoughts to ask Hermione about later because now she was busy navigating them through the sea of people. She handed a man in a uniform three small slips of paper and he waved them through the gates and into the stadium. The seating in the place was sizeable, Draco thought, with seats surrounding the perimeter of a rectangular pitch.

It wasn’t much like a quidditch pitch except for the grassy expanse and instead of three hoops high in the air, there were two large, netted structures on the far ends of the area. When they reached their assigned seats high up in the stadium, Draco could see the white lines on the pitch. There was a perimeter line on the inside of the rectangle about five feet from the edge of the grass and flags on the corners. A circle was drawn in the middle of the field with a line separating the two sides. He assumed that one team would take one side and the competitors on the other, which was similar to quidditch.

There were two smaller rectangles in front of the netted structures, which was interesting. Draco was fascinated by this sport. Players ran onto the field for warm-ups and he felt Hermione grab his hand and his attention. She smiled at him and he returned it in kind.

“What do you think so far?” she asked. Blaise looked similarly curious on the other side of her.

“There’s much I don’t understand, love,” he admitted. His mind was turning at the possibilities.

She beamed at him and it was adorable. He knew she loved teaching things and he had to focus on not seeing it as a turn on.

“Let me preface this by explaining that my dad is from Norfolk and grew up as a Norwich City fan. My first football game was in this stadium with my dad and we went at least once per year. Even though I never loved the game as much as he did, it still holds a warm place in my heart.”

Draco noticed that her eyes started to get misty. Blaise took her golden hand in his mocha-skinned one.

“Cara, thank you so much for sharing this tradition with us. We want to get to know you better and clearly this is important to you,” Blaise said gently over the murmurs of the crowd around them.

She gave them a watery smile. “Norwich City, our team, is playing their rival, Ipswich Town. It was great timing to attend this game because the rivalry is so great.” Then, Hermione launched into a swotty explanation: “So, like quidditch with the quaffle, the main goal in football is to get the ball into the opponent’s net. However, you cannot touch the ball with your hands or arms. You kick the ball with your feet, but you can also use your head, chest, or knees to put the ball in the net. The goalkeeper is the only one who can touch the ball with his hands, but only within the 18 yard line, which is the larger box in front of each goal.”

Hermione paused to look at something happening on the field. The players had lined up for both teams similarly to quidditch and the captains looked to be flipping a coin for who would get the ball first. The crowd cheered as the announcer’s voice boomed over the crowd. Not quite as lively as Lee Jordan, but it would do, Draco thought. He mused that Muggles had found a way to amplify their voices without magic; it was an impressive feat.

Draco felt the excitement in the air around them. The anticipation of the game beginning was almost palpable and comparable to a professional quidditch match or even the House Cup match at Hogwarts. He caught Hermione staring at him and she looked back at the field with a blush across her features.

The dark red team, Ipswich, began with the ball in the center of the circle in the middle of the field. Then, the passing started. Draco could follow the passing, sure, but it was somewhat mesmerizing. The way the players could control the ball with their feet was impressive; perhaps not quite as magical as flying on a broom while passing the quaffle and avoiding bludgers, but still.

“What are they doing now, Hermione?” Blaise asked as the ball went beyond the white line closest to them. The Norwich player retrieved the ball with his hands instead of his feet.

Hermione became her teacher’s pet self again. “Because the ball went past the touchline and the Ipswich player was the last to touch it, the possession goes to Norwich. As you can see, Marshall is throwing the ball back into play for his team. This is the only time a player who is not the goalkeeper can handle the ball with his hands. There is a trick to throwing it back in, though. You have to bring the ball behind your head and throw it forward with both hands. Your feet cannot leave the ground as well.”

Draco saw Blaise listening intently, but he was more focused on the way Hermione’s explanation made him want to lean over and kiss her. Perhaps, since they were in the muggle world, she might allow him the display of affection? No one here knew them, after all….

He blinked and was met with Blaise and Hermione staring at him intently. “What?” Draco had been slow to register that they’d asked him a question.

“Do you want something to eat or drink?” Blaise repeated.

“Erm… what do they have?”

“There’s pie, beer, and hot dogs,” Hermione said patiently.

“Hot dogs?” he said with disgust. Blaise gave him a warning look.

“It’s like a sausage, Draco,” Hermione explained patiently. His stomach was roiling, but whatever a hot dog truly was, he didn’t quite want to find out despite his avowed open mind.

“I’ll have a pie and a beer,” he said, trying to sound positive.

Hermione grinned and went to go purchase them, leaving him and Blaise alone. “What was that, mate?”

Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise’s reprimand. “Sorry, I can’t help it…. Old habits die hard, Blaise.”

His boyfriend snorted indignantly. “You could try a little harder for Hermione.”

“I am trying!” Draco argued, tearing his eyes from the players on the field to look at the dark-skinned Italian.

“You looked like you were bored and spacing out,” Blaise criticized.

Draco huffed and crossed his arms. “Blaise, you know that’s how I was trained! My Occlumency skill hides my emotion!”

“You could at least force yourself to smile or look interested.”

“Honestly, I am really interested! This game is fascinating.”

“I’m so glad you think so, Draco!” He whirled around to see Hermione beaming with their food and drinks in her hand.

He couldn’t help but blush and smile. Handing Blaise his beer and hot dog, he tried to ignore the other wizard’s bemused smirk.

***

Hermione nearly forgot about her own pie as she watched her Slytherins tuck into their food. When Blaise tried to get Draco to try the hot dog, she watched the blonde gawp and blush covering his ivory skin from his neck to his ears.

“Blaise!” he hissed, glancing around to see if anyone was watching them. The crowd around them was absorbed in the game, but Hermione couldn’t help but giggle at the pair.

“Just a bite, Drakey!” Blaise cooed him in a baby voice.

Draco took a tentative bite and chewed. He gave a small nod of approval and refocused on the game. She and Blaise shared a clandestine look.

Hermione thought that even with the wizards out of their element, they still seemed to act mostly the same way as she’d seen them while sharing the tower with them. It warmed her heart that they could embrace the muggle world for her. Her fondness for the Slytherin pair grew significantly as she sipped her beer slowly and watched the game.

  
***

Blaise glanced around at the angry crowd yelling profanities and such as the referee held up a yellow rectangle high above his head. Two players had gone down over a fight for the ball, but he didn’t understand the significance or why Norwich’s fans were so upset. Before he could ask, Hermione gestured for them to lean closer so they could hear her explanation.

“What just happened between the two players is called a tackle. The Norwich player tackled the Ipswich player, but the referee thought he fouled the other player by tackling him. Like in quidditch, a foul is unnecessary violence, especially when the competing player isn’t really going to possess the ball, but more tackling to take the other player out. There are regular fouls, which simply turn the ball over to the other team and yellow cards, what you see here, which is a warning against violence and two yellow cards in a game means expulsion. A red card, what you see here, means that the player is expelled from the game. The Norwich fans think that the yellow card was an unjust punishment. Of course, it’s up to the referee to determine the degree of acceptability, not the players. Sometimes, though, the players perform what is called a ‘dive,’ which means that they overreact and draw the foul.”

He nodded along to Hermione’s thorough description. It looked like the players might break out into a fight at any second, but the referee seemed to quell the dispute relatively quickly.

“Hold on, you’re telling me that the players sometimes fake getting hurt?” Draco asked in surprise. Hermione nodded, biting her lip.

Blaise couldn’t help but jump in. “Hermione, does that possibly remind you of anyone at Hogwarts in third year during a specific Care of Magical Creatures class?”

Draco gave him a death glare, but Hermione laughed. “You know, Blaise, it does! Though I can’t quite remember the name… it’s escaping me, truly.”

“Witch…” Draco said in warning. Her tinkling laugh drifted up over the crowd’s noise, but it turned into protesting and even more laughter as the blonde started tickling her mercilessly.

“Draco!” she groaned, eyes streaming from the ticklish response to his lightly touching her sides.

Blaise smirked at them and was grateful that Draco stopped when he did to let her catch her breath. She was, in fact, quite breathtaking when she was gasping, roses in her cheeks. He felt himself getting aroused and returned his gaze to the field at which their section of the crowd seemed to be intently cheering.

“Go Bellamy!” someone sitting a few rows down cheered as one player in the center received the ball inside the large box outside Ipswich’s goal.

With more power than Blaise thought someone could kick with, Bellamy launched the ball at the goal. It soared beyond the goalkeeper’s hands and hit the back of the netting. Everyone around them stood up and cheered including Hermione.

As the team ran to congratulate Bellamy and the other players for a job well done, the crowd started chanting:

 _‘Kick it off, throw it in, have a little scrimmage,_  
_Keep it low, a splendid rush, bravo, win or die;_  
_On the ball, City, never mind the danger,_  
_Steady on, now's your chance,_  
_Hurrah! We've scored a goal._  
_City!, City!, City!’_

Hermione seemed to know the words, her face alight with pride. Blaise knew he was smiling like a goon as he watched her and Draco cheer. He hadn’t been this happy in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed a bit of football with our trio! I didn't want to drag it out too long in case some of you don't like the sport. I know some of you were looking forward to more popular football teams, but I didn't want to play favorites. And, in case any of you were curious, Norwich played Ipswich on October 20, 1998, but it was an away game, which I changed for the purposes of this story, and Bellamy scored the only and winning goal. I also realize that, though my research, that food isn't served while the game is being played, but I changed that for the purposes of the story.
> 
> (Also, those of you who also read my Dramione fic "Manor of Conception," I'm hoping to get the next chapter posted within the next week. Of course, after my vacation, it's back to work/reality, so it's been difficult to write lately.)


	10. Sugar Quill Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio return to Hogwarts after some discussion of football and Hermione puts the two wizards into their place (wink, wink).

The end of the game was exhilarating as the crowd cheered when the clock ran out and Norwich City won. Hermione felt lighter than she had in ages, it was as if she were hovering half an inch off the ground. Of course, she checked to make sure she wasn’t spontaneously exhibiting magic in front of muggles -- she hadn’t done so since before Hogwarts when she and her parents didn’t know magic existed.

Honestly, to see Draco and Blaise enraptured and happy in the muggle world made Hermione’s heart swell with joy. It showed that they weren’t so prejudiced anymore, at least Draco didn’t display any of the disdain that he had before the war. She listened to them chatter about the excitement of the game and even plotting a way to make the game a little magical, but using whispered tones in case a muggle would overhear them.

This could work, she thought. If the Slytherins could really embrace where she’d come from, which was part of who she was just as her magic thrummed through her veins, then she could fully embrace who they were and get past who’d they’d been before the war. Hermione’s parents had always preached forgiveness over grudges. And she’d always been different in both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds, so she always felt some sort of ostracism as she straddled the two realms as best as she could.

Hermione had felt apprehensive yet eager for their muggle outing and so far it had been a smashing success, which then she remembered they had to be getting back to Hogsmeade!

“Alright, gents, we better be getting back to our duties,” she announced playfully as throngs of people started filtering out of the stadium.

She was pleased to see both the wizards looking disappointed that they had to return so soon. They stood, towering over her, and allowed her to lead the way through the crowds. Draco caught her hand in order to help them stay together within the press of people. Hermione gave him a heartfelt glance, her cheek heating up under his gaze. She began to tow the two Slytherins through the gates of the stadium, snaking through the sea of football fans.

“You couldn’t control the ball with a spell on it, Blaise,” Draco said heatedly, his voice clear once they approached the train yard.

Blaise scoffed. "How's that any fun? Just a regular ball being kicked around?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You two don't even know how difficult football is to play! You have to be coordinated, strong, and quick on your feet. A magicked ball would be incredibly difficult to play with." Draco looked smug at her siding with him.

Blaise looked betrayed. "Hermione, you've never played quidditch! It looks so much more difficult than football -- you're yards off the ground, moving on a broom, avoiding bludgers, throwing the quaffle."

"I realize that, Blaise, but you can't judge it until you try it," she argued.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at her and then Draco and smiled. His teeth were so perfect and white, she recognized approvingly.

"Right, well, we'll just have to try it. Right, Draco?"

Draco's eyebrow raised in answer, accepting the challenge. "I'll play if Hermione does."

Both sets of eyes, grey and brown, focused on her. She gawped for a second. Hermione didn't feel like she could refuse if these two purebloods were willing to play a muggle sport. Summoning her Gryffindor courage, Hermione nodded with what she hoped was a determined smile.

"Who else do you think will play?" she asked thoughtfully as they approached their destination to return by portkey.

"Theo, I bet. Perhaps you'll get Ginevra to play. She's competitive and the Weasleys have always been fascinated by muggle stuff," Blaise suggested.

Now it was Hermione's eyebrows that were raised raised. Blaise was more observant than she'd given him credit for. It impressed her.

"I'm sure she'd try it," she agreed. "Though her father is the one who's always dabbling in muggle things. Trust me, he practically assaults me with questions when he sees me." She laughed fondly about his serious question about the function of a rubber duck.

“Ready?” The wizards nodded.

They whizzed back in that tummy-twisting travel that portkeys cause to Hogsmeade where the other students milled about with their purchases. An arm wrapped around her waist, the hand splaying over her navel. Hermione saw the shock of platinum blonde just as said person was kissing her on the cheek.

“Thank you for that experience, love.” Draco pinched the curve of her hip before letting her go. “I’m off to grab some Honeydukes before those killjoy prefects round us all up,” he said with a wink.

Blaise was fondly watching Draco’s tall form sprint off to the candy store and caught Hermione staring at him. He gave her a smug smile and asked, “See something you like, Hermione?”

She bit her lip. “You know that I do. I think it’s so sweet how you look at him, you know?”

He looked at her bemusedly. “How’s that?”

“Kind of like how a child looks at a puppy. Like you’ve never seen something so wonderful before you saw him. Or maybe how a child discovers his magical ability -- or at least how I did. I held so much reverence, delight, and curiosity in it.”

“Am I that transparent to you, then?” he asked with some intensity in his dark eyes.

She flushed at the implications and gave a quick nod. To her surprise, he smiled, showing more white teeth than she could count. “Good, I’m glad you can. It’s not easy being a Slytherin and allowing your emotions to be visible on the surface, but I want you to know how I feel. I want Draco to know how I feel too, but for him it’s the hardest thing. Draco shows his love in other ways like romantic surprises and acts of service.”

His eyes flicked to see something over her shoulder. “What--?” Hermione was cut off as she turned around and saw Draco with a bouquet of sugar quills and three cauldron cakes.

“For you, my lady,” the blonde said dramatically, bowing before her in offering the bouquet. When she took the bundle from him, their fingers brushed momentarily and Hermione swear she felt their magic spark and tingle all the way up to her elbows. The sensation made her shudder.

***

Draco saw her blush as she plucked one of the quills from their shiny red ribbon and began sucking on the end of it, which was her habit that he’d noticed from many years of classes and watching her study. His pants started to feel unbearably tight -- it had nothing to do with the sweets he’d sampled at Honeydukes and everything to do with the jolt of magic that had passed between them and the way Hermione’s plump, pink lips were wrapped around the candy quill.

He moved the box of cauldron cakes in front of his groin, still fantasizing about those lips around a much larger, thicker quill of sorts. Blaise’s large hand firm on his shoulder made him nearly jump out of his skin. “Easy there, Drake,” the dark-skinned wizard whispered in his ear, lips ghosting over his skin. Draco couldn’t help but sigh at both the auditory, visual, and physical stimulation assaulting him in public.

“We should probably get the students back, Hermione,” Blaise said, breaking the spell Draco was under.

“Erm, oh, yes! Let’s do it,” she said distractedly, apparently under the same trance that she’d put on him.

He snagged her arm as she made to follow Blaise. “I’ll hold those for you, love.”

She blushed again, the pinkness spreading along her collarbone. “Thanks, Draco!”

At this point, he thought he might as well walk off his stiffy back to the castle while the prefects gathered the students in carriages. He’d be able to clear his head enough to not jump her bones when they returned from their duties….

Although he was perspiring slightly as he walked into the prefects’ tower, his long walk hadn’t alleviated his need for her and Blaise. If anything, it made it worse in the time he had to think about things, imagine the things they would do together like they had that fateful day Hermione had taken the wrong potion.

Draco transfigured a vase for the sugar quill bouquet and headed for the shower in Blaise’s room. And then, he couldn’t help but think about what had transpired in Hermione’s shower. He groaned under the warm spray as he stroked his cock, unbelievably hard from his fantasizing. His hand didn’t quite compare to Hermione’s lips, but it would have to do for now.

“Fuck,” he moaned as he imagined her down on her knees, wild hair wet from the shower like a mermaid’s. She suckled at the tip of his member like she had the sugar quill. His cock twitched in her mouth, her tongue licking against the prominent vein running along the underside. Her hand cradled his bollocks and even reached behind them to put some pressure on the nerves there.

When she sucked the head once more, his bollocks tightened and he couldn’t help the release as his orgasm washed over him. “Her...mi...o...ne!”

He came so hard his ears started ringing. Draco felt a little disoriented, his legs nearly buckling. He had to lean against the wall for a second to steady himself before he continued with cleaning himself. His shower was robotic in his post-orgasmic haze as he floated into the adjoining bedroom that he and Blaise shared.

“Good shower?” Blaise purred, startling out of his trance-like state. Running a hand through his damp hair, Draco shrugged as nonchalantly as I could.

“I’m sure even the Slytherins in the dungeons could have heard you pleasuring yourself.”

Draco froze while putting a soft t-shirt over his head. He wished he could have stayed with the shirt hiding his face from view. It shouldn’t be embarrassing, really, not in front of Blaise, but he’d gotten caught. And he was loud, apparently.

“Did she--?”

Blaise’s devious smile answered that before he finished the question. “Fuck… I should have been more careful.”

After putting a pair of joggers on, Draco ambled into the common room where Hermione was curled up on the couch with some tea and a book. He smiled at the sight. She glanced up at him with a grin of her own, but nothing betrayed any embarrassment on witnessing his indiscretion.

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry about what you heard…. I didn’t realize how loud I was and I didn’t mean to rush things or put you into an awkward position,” Draco sputtered incoherently.

Her eyebrows made a little crease appear in the middle of her forehead. It was the expression she had when she was working through a difficult problem, especially in Arithmancy. He didn’t know what to do or say now.

“What are you talking about, Draco?” she said after a minute of thinking.

“Oh… erm, nothing. I’m-just-gonna-kill-Blaise,” he said muttering the last bit unintelligibly, hands clenching into fists.

***

Hermione watched Draco storm back into his and Blaise’s bedroom with some concern. There’d been some trickery on Blaise’s part, it seemed. She sighed and set her tea and book down on the coffee table.

She got up just in time to hear male shouts coming from the bedroom and barge into the middle of the commotion. It looked like a fierce storm had swept through the usually tidy room. Feathers floated everywhere, the bed linen was thrown haphazardly on the floor, some of the picture frames were hanging at odd angles, and the two wizards were at opposite corners of the room brandishing their wands.

Both Slytherins were panting hard. Draco’s shirt was slashed down the middle while Blaise had a welt on his forehead and his boxers were hanging dangerously low on his hips. They seemed to be at a stalemate in their duel.

“What are you two doing?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Chocolate and metallic sets of eyes flicked toward her and back to one another.

“Ask Blaise,” Draco gritted out, teeth bared.

“Draco believes I tricked him, but he made an incorrect assumption,” Blaise said cryptically but unphased by the fight and accusation.

Hermione rolled his eyes at the Slytherins’ mind games. “Why don't you both just tell me exactly what happened? I’m not a practiced Legilimens and if we’re not going to be straightforward with one another this is not going to work.”

Fear sparked in both pairs of eyes as they refocused on her. Both mouths opened to speak, but Hermione cast a silencing spell on them.

“One at a time,” she said firmly. “Draco, tell me how you think Blaise slighted you.”

She didn’t think Draco could get any paler, but he blanched and his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. Blaise smirked out of the corner of her eye. Hermione sent a light stinging hex his way and he rubbed his rump with a wounded look.

“He-he heard me p-pleasuring myself in the shower and said I was loud enough for the dungeons to hear me. I thought you’d heard me, so that’s why I apologized before. But you didn’t hear me and the prick knew you hadn’t!”

Hermione sighed. “Why would it have mattered if I heard you? I think we’re pretty far past me hearing you moan, Draco. I’ve walked in on you two several times now and had sex together.”

Now Draco’s face was burning with embarrassment and his knuckles were white. He shook his head, unable to answer. She muted him and allowed Blaise to speak.

“He shouted your name, Hermione. He was all worked up after seeing you suck on those sugar quills. Couldn’t help himself,” Blaise said teasingly.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. “My turn to speak,” she said authoritatively. “You both should be ashamed of yourselves. Blaise, you know that Draco is sensitive, so why tease and embarrass him so? This is not a competition. You both explained that we’re in this equally. Draco, you shouldn’t have fought with Blaise over such a trifle. I’m glad that you wanted to apologize for something you thought you did wrong, but it’s unnecessary. Plus, it’s kind of hot,” she added and bit her lip.

His silver eyes went wide. “Now, I feel like I should punish you both for fighting,” Hermione said wickedly. Now, Blaise’s eyes were bulging too.

***

Hermione looked like the cat who got the cream and _poco-_ Blaise was stirring to half-mast within his shorts. It would soon be obvious that he was turned on by the thought of Hermione punishing him and Draco. Even from a distance, he could see the outline of Draco’s long cock pressing into the front seam of his joggers. That wizard had too much stamina, he smirked inwardly.

While Draco had a sub/dom preference, Blaise had a punishment kink. Especially when it came to spanking. A shiver of arousal shot up his spine as if a charm had hit him. The anticipation was killing him.

“Although, some forms of punishment might give you some pleasure and we sure can’t have that,” Hermione mused wickedly. The huskiness of her voice made him want her more.

Blaise wanted to hold her down and eat her quim until she couldn’t take coming anymore. He hadn’t gotten to use his tongue on her yet and it made his mouth water. Before he could say or do anything, a strong spell took hold of his body.

He was now pinned to the wall with his hands anchored to his sides. Blaise couldn’t move much except his mouth and eyes. It seemed she’d frozen him but without the unpleasant sensation of petrification. Across the room, Draco was in the same position.

“Do you like my self-invented spell?” Hermione asked with satisfaction. She walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down.

“No,” he heard Draco say and she laughed.

“I thought you liked to be put in your place, Draco? It appears that you do...” Draco was indeed rock hard in his joggers, the front tenting out obscenely, pointing at Hermione. “But I can’t have you like it too much or else that wouldn’t be a punishment.”

To his surprise, Hermione shed her tank top and bared her black lace bra to them. She stood up and Blaise watched her arse cheeks jiggle beneath her jeans as she walked over to Draco. He always was more of an ass man.

***

He could barely pay attention to what she said as her breasts bounced, her nipples visibly erect under the sheer lace. “What color are you, Draco?” she asked softly. “If you want to stop, we can.”

Draco was relieved that she’d asked since communication was key with the sub/dom relationship, but he wanted to see what she had in store for them. He wasn’t used to being the sub, though, he did trust her. It made him all the more aroused that she’d initiate this kind of role playing.

“Green, love,” he said, his voice husky with need. Hermione gave him a brilliant smile and a wink and walked over to Blaise, presumably making sure he was on board too.

Surprisingly, she didn’t say a word more, but went back to the bed and shucked her jeans. Draco gulped as her matching lace thong appeared between her legs. To his great disappointment, she didn’t take the undergarments off before stacking some pillows behind her to lean against so she was in his and Blaise’s full view. Slipping one hand beneath her bra and one into her knickers, Hermione started teasing herself in front of them.

“Fuck,” he breathed. This surely was a punishment. Draco heard Blaise make a strangled sound from his end of the room.

This was pure torture as she writhed in front of them, much like how they’d found her on the day of the potion accident, except that they couldn’t see everything going on beneath the lace, only the movements of her hands and body.

The lightness of the jogger’s fabric wasn’t enough to bring Draco any relief of his raging hard-on. Pure need coursed through him at the onslaught of visual stimulus. Blaise didn’t seem to be faring well either from the sheen of sweat that had formed over his dark skin. They were both painfully aroused without a way to do anything about it.

Brightest witch of her age, for sure! Hermione was a goddess and a temptress and Draco was eating his heart out watching her.

“Oh, Draco!” she moaned from the bed and it looked like she had a few fingers shoved inside her pussy from the way her hips rolled in a steady rhythm. “Yes, Blaise, pinch my nipples, ah!”

Her hands were frantically bringing her to orgasm. And she was imagining being with them. It was so sexy and so unfair!

“Hermione,” he said, his voice rough with need. “Let us take care of you, belle! We’ve learned our lesson, please!”

Draco Malfoy was begging and he didn’t not care one bit. Hermione sat up and pulled her hands from their tasks. Her hair was a frizzy halo and her eyes were hazy with lust. He licked his lips at the sight of her slick fingers.

“I haven’t heard any apologies,” she purred.

“We’re sorry for disappointing you---” with the shake of her head, he stopped. He made eye contact with Blaise for a second.

Blaise spoke then, his voice cracking at the strain. “I’m sorry for misleading Draco about you hearing him wank.”

“I’m sorry for dueling with Blaise to get back at him for misleading me,” he said, following his lover’s lead.

“Now, cara, please let us make you cum!” Blaise begged now.

Hermione looked ready to give in, her hips shifting against the bed to give herself some friction. Draco’s stomach flipped and his cock twitched painfully as she unclasped her bra and let her thong drop to the floor. She was their golden goddess bare before them.

“Tell me what you would do to me first, Blaise.”

Fuck. She was still playing with them, putting them in their place.

***

A bead of sweat rolled down Blaise’s temple as he struggled to put what he wanted to do to her into words. At this point, his mind was a storm of sexual frustration. Draco had gotten to cum earlier, but he’d kept himself buttoned up all day.

He went with speaking his exact thoughts: “I want to taste that sweet pussy of your straight from the source. I’ve only tasted it on Draco’s lips or on his cock.” His balls tightened as she whimpered from the bed and her hand returned to her quim. “I want you to ride my face and drink your honey like a dog dying of thirst as you cum all over my face.”

Hermione’s fingers were rubbing her button furiously as he spoke. He thought he might pass out from the lack of blood flowing to his brain, but he managed to watch transfixed by her masturbating. Blaise wished he could suck Draco’s cock and eat Hermione out at the same time.

A deep moan came from Draco across the room and Hermione’s own keening noise startled him. Had he said that out loud? He really was out of control right now.

“Draco?” she said half asking half moaning.

“Suckle your nipples until they’re hard for me and pinch them… (groan) ‘n’ play with your little puckered star, dripping with your cum as Blaise eats you out.”

His cock had to be purple right now, his bollocks were going to burst. A wanton shriek came from the bed where Hermione was orgasming, hips spasming, until her body went still and limp against the pillows.

Blaise want to go to her, so he struggled against the spell once more and found he could move. She must have released them when she fell over the edge of bliss. He stiffly walked over to the bed and Draco met him there. They each curled up at Hermione’s sides, her breath finally calming. He felt more than heard as she hummed in contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter wasn't too jarring to read with the different POV's. I wanted to get all the perspectives in this one! Let me know what you thought about it. I'm not experienced with the sub/dom realm of things, so please let me know if I should change anything to better reflect it.


	11. Crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING CONTAINS: 100% lemon.

Hermione woke up sticky, much like she had weeks ago when she’d taken the wrong potion. Both wizards were sandwiching her, their fronts pressed into her sides. It took her a second to realize why the insides and tops of her thighs were coated with drying cum. Blaise and Draco were now naked, their ejaculations must have been after rubbing against her after she’d drifted off blissfully. Hermione felt delightfully boneless, like pudding. Her wand was on the nightstand and she didn’t quite have the will to summon it.

The Slytherins’ muscled bodies were warm around her and she couldn’t move even if she wanted to. Currently, Draco’s arm was thrown over her chest, his hand resting on her opposite breast and Blaise’s leg was possessively hugging her hip. Sex was thick in the air and made her head spin.

At least the wizards didn’t seem to mind her form of punishment…. Hermione wriggled a little, stretching her muscles now tensing from being trapped in the same position. Draco’s hand squeezed her breast and tremors of pleasure shot to her core. Her responsive moan woke a bleary-eyed Draco.

A ghost of a smirk appeared as his hand repeated the motion, her nipple now painfully hard against his warm palm. She had to stifle a cry when Blaise shifted in his sleep and his knee grazed her clitoris, now ready and engorged. Now, Hermione was at their mercy as she felt the hardening evidence of their desire against her hips.

When she met Draco’s molten steel eyes they were clear as he asked, “You want this, us, Hermione?”

“Yes,” she said without hesitation, without coercion. Hermione was sure there was a puddle of her cum on the bedspread beneath her.

“You have no idea how happy that makes us, _cara_ ,” Blaise murmured groggily. He moved his leg and replaced it with his hand poised above her pubic bone.

“Let us take care of you, love,” Draco said, all but pleading.

She smiled. “Ye--uhnmhg!” Blaise had plunged a finger deep inside her and she couldn’t finish the word let alone speak at the welcomed intrusion.

Her core was pulsing already around his slender digit. When Draco started lapping at her nipple like a lost kitten and pinching the other with his hand, her back bowed off the bed in ecstasy.

As much as magic was… well… magical, this connection she had with the two Slytherins was something beyond all comprehension of anything magical and muggle that she’d experienced or read about. Hermione refused to deny this bond and deny herself the pleasure of it any longer. She’d thought that before, when she’d taken her home-brewed arousal potion, it had been the potion, but it clearly wasn’t just that as she dripped all over Blaise’s hand.

Another digit joined the first and Blaise twirled his tongue around her clit, not quite where she needed it. Draco latched onto the nipple he’d teased to begin with as his partner finally lapped at her bundle of nerves and she felt her entire body spasm. It was an out of body experience as she both felt and watched the two men ravage her with their cocks pressing into her sides.

When she came back to herself, Hermione realized that the two had switched positions with Draco’s expert licks coaxing her through the orgasm. Down on his knees, he greedily slurped up her expense, his mouth making obscene noises with little grunts of pleasure. Blaise was massaging her breasts lightly.

She was tingling everywhere, aftershocks still giving sharp little bursts of pleasure throughout her core. Hermione didn’t think she could take anymore, or rather handle another orgasm as her nerves were numb, deadened by the sheer pleasure of their ministrations.

And yet… Draco licked wide stripe up her slit, parting her labia and gathering the juices there. Blaise’s thumbs circled around her areolas and she was losing grip on reality. Her thighs started to tense around Draco’s pale blonde head and he thrust his talented tongue inside her like a little cock. Hermione couldn’t help but move her hips to meet it, trying to get it further inside her.

She mewled in protest when he withdrew it and then she screamed as he nipped her clit with his teeth and then sucked on it like his favorite hard candy. Now, she felt like she’d gone beyond the veil, the white behind her eyes like a thick mist. Hermione felt like she’d dissolved, burst into magical particles or atoms.

Even so, she felt desperate for more contact with Draco and Blaise. “I need…” she gasped from her ethereal plane. “Please… fuck me…”

***

Draco made eye contact with Blaise as they heard Hermione’s groaned words. If he’d been hard before, he was certainly more than ready to dive into her perfect quim. With the taste of her still on his tongue, Draco crawled up her body and grabbed her by the hips to move her limp form slightly up the bed. Her heavy-lidded stare made him want to brighten them with passion once more.  
She’d automatically wrapped her legs around his hips, urging him on his quest for pleasure. Part of him, a small vindictive part, wanted to draw out her neediness. Draco wanted to torture her by withholding her orgasm, just a little bit, after his well-deserved and arousing punishment. The sounds she made, though, were making his will unravel.

Hermione lifted her hips in an attempt to force his painfully aroused erection inside her dripping pussy. He grunted in an effort to hold back and made a tutting noise of disapproval.

“Not just yet, love,” he said, more breathlessly than he liked. Partly, he was torturing himself. Draco had waited the time Hermione needed and now she was willingly opening herself up to them. And he was delaying it.

He captured her lips, sucking on that bottom lip that she always seemed to bite when she was deep in thought. She gasped, her back arching into him. Draco’s cock brushed against her velvety thigh and he almost lost it. He traced her smaller top lip with his tongue and he was pleasantly surprised when she started sucking on his tongue, tasting her own intoxicating arousal.

A moan came from deep in her throat and he pulled back to look at her debauched form. Draco leaned back on his haunches, on his knees before her prostrate body. A shiver went down his spine as a large hand gripped his hip in reassurance. Blaise kissed his shoulder, the other hand lightly massaging an arse cheek.

“She looks absolutely perfect, doesn’t she?” Blaise whispered in his ear. Draco joined him in admiring the beauty spread out on the bed.

Hermione’s unruly mahogany curls were strewn across the white sheets, her golden skin glowing with the flush of her arousal. Her nipples tempted Draco once more, taut against her dusky pink areolas. A pulse jumped in her throat and her eyes had a sultry look, the brown of her iris barely visible around her enlarged pupils. He could see the muscles in her thighs quivering in the wake of her orgasms and in the excitement of pending bliss.

“She does,” he answered Blaise absently. The Italian pulled away for a second before a hand pressed between his shoulder blades and forward towards Hermione’s quivering body.

Then, Draco felt a cold, slick finger probe his back entrance. He hissed as Blaise expertly stretched his puckered star, preparing him.

“Please,” he heard Hermione whisper as he lined himself up, the head of his cock slipping along her gash. He almost came at the sensation of her tight, warm heat engulfing him and Blaise’s finger knuckle deep in his hole.

Blaise had added a finger, scissoring them and lightly massaging his prostate. “Fuck!” he growled, trying to think of something disgusting to bring him back from the brink of orgasm. Millicent Bulstrode… Millicent’s toes… her greasy hair… It was working, perhaps a little too well.

Hermione cumming around his cock brought him back to reality and his arms nearly gave out from the effort of holding his body over hers. Her nails were raking down his chest and shoulders and the sensations were overwhelming. And just when he thought no amount of thoughts about Millicent would save him, Blaise’s thick mushroom head breached his puckered hole.

The pleasure-pain of the stretch and being filled took the edge off only to bring him immediately to his knees and emptying himself into Hermione’s wet, clenching pussy. Draco groaned something unintelligible, his arms gave out and he collapsed onto Hermione.

A second later, Blaise’s strong hands dragged Draco back onto his fat cock, pulling him backwards so that his head was against Hermione’s hips. She was limp underneath him and breathing heavily. Her hand absently stroked his hair, damp with sweat. He was still partially hard when he was pulled out of her by Blaise.

Blaise’s slow strokes made him itch for something more, but Draco knew it would be over too quickly and he enjoyed the sweet torture of the pressure building inside him. His Italian friend liked to take his time with everything, observing, feeling movements to the fullest. Like an orchestra director, Blaise waved his wand in long strokes to indicate a gradual crescendo.

Hermione’s heady scent made his mouth water again. “That’s it, Draco,” Blaise breathed behind him. “You know you want to give her more.”

Spurred on by Blaise’s words, Draco turned his head to rest against her thigh and started lapping around her labia that was dripping with both of their cum. His own salty taste and her slightly tart flavor mixed on his tongue.

“Fuck,” Blaise moaned. “Don’t you two taste good together? I remember from the first time…”

Draco hummed in agreement into her quim and Hermione squirmed at the vibration. He wanted her begging for release again. It was the most fulfilling sound to him. Gathering his strength, Draco slipped his hands under her arse and spread her open like a feast. Now, her hands were scraping down his scalp, sending gooseflesh down his spine.

“Draco, fuck…” she said in a choked voice, her hips grinding into his face. His nose pressed against her clit and one of his fingers lightly teased her anus. She squirted on his face, into his mouth. Wickedly, Draco forced Blaise to get on the bed on his knees behind him, still filling him up as he crawled up Hermione’s body.

“Taste us together, love,” he said huskily. His wet lips caused her to sigh and start to lick his lips. If he hadn’t just cum, he would have been cumming now with her slurping up their slick on his mouth.

***

It was too much and not enough for her as both wizards were leaning over her, Blaise’s cock deep inside Draco who was snogging the hell out of her. She could feel Draco’s excitement reigniting against her hip. How could he possibly want her this much? At the same time, how could she want them this much?

There wasn’t an answer. The only answer she could give herself was grabbing Draco’s cock and coaxing him back inside her. Yes, that was the solution. Blaise inside Draco, Draco inside her, and their desire linked through their triad as if Blaise was also inside her as well.

“Hermione…” Draco panted. “Uhnm, Blaise!” he said immediately after as Blaise’s thrusts forced Draco’s thrusts into her harder, erratic and unexpected like a sexual seesaw.

“There we go, loves,” Blaise hissed, his dark eyes finding hers. “Altogether now.”

Her orgasm hadn’t quite stopped completely this entire time, her muscles were clenching no matter the stimulation and her nerves were cued only for pleasure, though she knew she’d be sore later. This last orgasm took her completely by surprise and Hermione howled at its intensity.

“Dra-mione!” Blaise called out, combining their names as he filled Draco up with cum and Draco simultaneously pumped his hot jets of cream within her, doubling her slickness. She enjoyed how it felt when they came inside her, like a little bit of their magic leaked out and stayed within her.

Faintly, she earmarked that as a research idea: magic and sexual intercourse connections. A subject they surely didn’t teach at Hogwarts and may not even be in the Restricted section of the extensive library.

Hermione dozed off in the sweaty pile of limbs in a post-orgasmic state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! My muses weren't cooperating... I'm working on WIPs at once and it's a bit difficult to switch back and forth writing since they are so different. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. I tried to keep the perspectives and the nouns/names in order, but it's difficult juggling three, so apologies if there are confusing pronouns somewhere.


	12. On the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dramionaise make their relationship public!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops some plot and runs away*

****SUNDAY MORNING****

Draco was in heaven. He was wrapped around Hermione, her sleepy murmurs rousing him in more than one way. Her pert arse was pressed against his groin as she shifted in her sleep. Now, he was awake. Not to mention the sweet, cinnamon-y goodness wafting through the bedroom door from the kitchen where Blaise was singing to himself.

The skin of Hermione’s neck complemented the delicious scent that Blaise was baking. It was faintly salty but inherently warm and a slight tang like citrus and vanilla. He placed a kiss on her shoulder, his tongue darting out to taste her discreetly. A moan bubbled up in his throat, but he swallowed it.

“You can’t possibly want more,” Hermione sighed. She must have felt his hard wood pressing against her backside.

He smirked. “I’ve been starving for years, love. I’ve gotten a taste and I can’t stop now.”

She wriggled as he ran his hands all over her body. “Oi, save your appetite for my cinnamon rolls,” Blaise called, appearing in the doorway waving his spatula.

Hermione giggled and succeeded in extricating herself to his displeasure, but he had a lovely view of watching her bend over to pick up a pair of shorts and a tank top to follow Blaise into the kitchen. He had no choice but to follow them.

Blaise was smirking at him over the breakfast table. “You look like you’ve been mauled by a badger.”

Draco scowled. He walked over to the mirror on the far end of the common room. Blaise was right, he thought, examining his reflection. His platinum blonde hair was standing up in haphazard spikes, his lips were bee-stung, small bruises marred his pale flesh, and--

“Turn around, mate,” Blaise suggested. He looked at his back in the mirror: dozens of thin red lines ran in intersecting patterns over his firm muscles.

Turning back to the pair at the table, he saw Hermione blushing and biting her lip. She looked remorseful and shy and that was farthest from what he wanted her to be around him. He padded over to her and gave her a light kiss, tugging her bottom lip out from the torture of her teeth.

“Don’t ever look sorry for what we do when we’re intimate. If I didn’t like what you did to me, I would have said so, _mon chaton_.” Hermione did seem to have claws!

She nodded, her eyes had a flicker of embarrassment. For good measure, he kissed her soundly, his tongue tasting the cinnamon roll she’d eaten and a hint of the coffee.

Hermione moaned a little into his mouth. “Delicious,” he whispered for her benefit.

***

After she recovered from Draco’s sinful kiss and the embarrassment of leaving her marks on his body, Hermione enjoyed the playful banter during breakfast and knew that she could definitely get used to this with her two wizards. At that thought, her stomach dropped. She was determined not to say anything quite yet, not to spoil their lovely Sunday brunch.

“You’ve been quiet, _cara_. I thought mentioning Arithmancy might entice you to join the conversation, but it hasn’t been effective,” Blaise shrewdly observed.

Her stomach clenched and it wasn’t from her delicious breakfast. She had to tell them. Hermione wanted them to be honest with her and they had to hold her to the same standard of respect.

“I’m nervous about tomorrow… I don’t want to hide anything from anybody, but is this… situation common in the Wizarding World?” she asked hesitantly.

Hermione witnessed a look that passed between the two wizards. They seemed to be at a stalemate of who should respond. Her fingers toyed nervously with the tank top she was wearing.

“A triad isn’t uncommon, but it was more in fashion long ago, especially with pureblood families,” Draco began unsteadily. He looked uncomfortable. “I thought you’d be more worried about… my past and that we’re Slytherins….”

She vehemently shook her head. “That’s not it at all, really. You know I’ve forgiven you, I trust you both, truly. Other people are going to think what they think, but I really don’t care.”

“How Gryffindor of you,” Blaise remarked and took a sip of his espresso.

“You don’t have any concerns, Blaise?” she countered indignantly.

The dark-skinned wizard shrugged. “ _Cara_ , I count my blessings every day that you and Draco want me. I know what it’s like, because of my mother, to not find lasting relationships. I hope this will last with the three of us and I don’t happen to mind what others think outside this room.”

“Hermione,” Draco said cautiously. “You’re sure about this? It could get into the press and be everywhere once we go public to the school.”

Hermione took a deep, cleansing breath. “I’m sure, plus, Rita will know what will happen to her if she prints any lies,” she smirked. “What about you, Draco? What about your parents? Surely they will care--”

She shut her mouth as he raised his hand for her to stop. “I’m sure they will care, but my father is in Azkaban and I’m now officially Lord Malfoy, so all the assets belong to me no matter what. My choices only matter to me and not anyone else now that the war is over,” Draco declared. His expression shifted to one she’d seen so many times on a younger version of him. “After all, I was quite spoiled as a child. I’m used to getting what I want and finally it’s up to me to decide,” he smirked arrogantly and licked his lips.

“And what are Lord Malfoy’s demands for the rest of this Sunday?” Blaise asked, playing along.

Hermione saw their expressions darken. “Oh, I believe Hermione knows.”

****MONDAY MORNING****

After some more play time, Hermione had convinced the wizards to devote some time to studying. They, of course, acquiesced. They knew how important her schoolwork was to her. It helped, Blaise thought, that Hermione had made studying into a game so that for every question marked correct she took off an article of clothing. Cheeky witch!

Monday morning was inevitable. They woke up in Blaise’s bed this time after snuggling up together the night before. It was time to have breakfast in the Great Hall as a triad.

Blaise almost ran straight into Hermione’s back when she stopped suddenly before entering the large, ornate doors. He grabbed her gently by the shoulders and turned her around to face him and Draco. She was chewing at her lip, a bad habit he’d observed since first year.

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked with anxiety in his voice. Blaise knew he was nervous about Hermione changing her mind about their relationship.

“It’s just… which table do we sit at? Gryffindor? Slytherin?”

“Whichever you’re more comfortable with, _cara_ ,” Blaise said. “We’ll make do, right, Draco?”

The blonde nodded, but Blaise could almost feel his anxiety radiating like body heat. Hermione seemed to make up her mind and grabbed his and Draco’s hands. He stopped her before she reached the door.

“We don’t have to show our affection in public, if you don’t want everyone to know right away,” he suggested.

He could see the determination in Hermione’s eyes as she said, “They’ll know eventually, but I want to feel close to both of you. I want to feel like we’re _together_.”

Blaise smiled and heard Draco let out the breath he must have been holding. They walked hand-in-hand to the Great Hall as the doors opened. Most students were digging into their hearty breakfast, so they didn’t notice right away.

To his surprise, Hermione led them to the Slytherin table at one end of the hall. Perhaps, he thought, this would be better, less public. He found his fellow snakes eyeing them, their expressions surprised to see the Head Girl and Boy holding hands and then even more shocked to see the Golden Princess and Draco Malfoy holding hands.

Pansy was one of the few eighth years to return from Slytherin and like Draco’s presence, it was ordered by the Ministry. Blaise’s mother had taken him out of the country when the war thickened during what would have been his seventh year, so he’d chosen to come back to finish school, to support Draco, and now Hermione was part of that deal.

To be frank, Pansy look betrayed. Her fork clattered on her plate, the egg splattering on her uniform. With a high-pitched shriek, Pansy stood and stormed out of the hall. And now, after her outburst, all the tables were looking at them, even the professors at the head table.

Blaise gulped as he saw the Headmistress moving stealthily towards their table like her feline form. She kept a strict eye on the other students, not paying any attention to the trio until she reached them. Hermione’s grip became like a vice as they watched the older witch approach.

“Mr. Zabini, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy, please join me in my office after breakfast and before your first class. I will give you a pass once we’ve had a conversation.” McGonagall’s Scottish brogue gave no hint about why she was requesting a meeting, but Blaise knew it had to do with the albeit brief airing of their relationship to the school.


	13. The Times are Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don’t be too made at me for ending this story here, I never really planned for it to go on this long from the beginning. I wanted to wrap it all up and I know it’s short. I’m working on some other ideas and I’ve kind of hit a wall for this one. Thanks for reading!

Hermione’s stomach was in knots as breakfast went on and she barely touched her eggs. Blaise was rubbing soothing circles into her thigh through her tights, but her nerves didn’t fully dissipate. She could handle students’ reactions, but her mentor’s approval meant more to her. While Hermione wasn’t sure how the Headmistress would react, she was determined to bear it, whatever it may be.

Beside her, Draco was tense as they walked to the Headmistress’ office. She purposely bumped him with her hip as they walked and he looked startled at her childishness. Hermione did it again and he cracked a small smile. Blaise snorted at her antics.

“Leaping Licorice,” Hermione said to the statue and it moved aside to reveal the staircase.

There were three high-backed chairs waiting for them in McGonagall’s office facing her desk. She took the seat in the middle of her two wizards and prepared to face her mentor head-on. The Headmistress peered over her half-moon spectacles at them.

“Thank you for coming, though I distinctly remember your two male companions being Gryffindors the last time you were in my office,” the Professor remarked and gave them a small grin.

Hermione giggled discreetly. “Yes, I suppose for seven years that was the case, but now it’s very different, Professor.”

McGonagall pursed her lips. She felt Draco bristling at her right side.

“I apologize if you thought I was going to admonish your special relationship. You are adults and I have no say in your personal lives. I simply wanted to wish you luck and say that your relationship will be a great example of inter-house unity as well as the healing that can happen after the war,” McGonagall said matter-of-factly.

Hermione heard Blaise release his held breath and felt Draco relax into his chair. She smiled and they all thanked the Headmistress for her words of encouragement. McGonagall’s acknowledgment was nothing they didn’t already know, but Hermione hoped that their relationship would foster better relationships between houses and those who may have been on both sides of the war.

That was a lot of pressure, but there were three of them. It was going to be a balancing act, but relationships weren’t good without a little work! Draco and Blaise grabbed her hands as they walked to class and smiled at one another.

It was strange to think that she'd turned herself into a cat with a potion mishap in 2nd Year, but in her 8th year the same mistake turned out to be the best thing that happened to Hermione!


End file.
